DOATEC's new leader!
by Mayor-Of-Mustard
Summary: After Helena Douglas goes missing, Bayman takes over as head of DOATEC. Can he find a fake name to go under and handle the responsibilities of being the head of DOATEC? Will he and the others find Helena? Find out in "DOATEC's new leader!" (Bayman x Helena ending, a Bayman x Leon ending, a Non-Romance ending and a secret Bayman romance ending) Explanation of 'test' in reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so I won't be focusing that other fanfic for quite a while, because I want to focus on this one. Inspired by the Bayman x Helena thread in FreeStepDodge.**_

 _On the Freedom Survivor, 12:00am…_

Bayman was struggling to sleep. The room he was in had the most uncomfortable bed ever. After hours of trying to find a comfy position, he finally slept… well, for about fifteen minutes until he heard a scream.

"Can't I just get some sleep?" he shouted. He got up.

"Bayman, wake the hell up!" Bayman heard Marie's voice.

"Was that you…or…?"

"No, sleepyhead! It was Helena!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just get out of there, Bayman!" Bayman swung the door open to see Marie holding a black bow-shaped hair tie. "I found this in Helena's room. That's where I heard her screaming."

"You mean… she's been kidnapped?" Bayman's voice was still a little drowsy.

"Wake up, idiot!" Marie shouted very loudly, "there's cameras all around the Freedom Survivor! The kidnappers probably placed them around here before taking Helena! They're watching us!" Marie made a very rude gesture to a very high-tech camera on the ceiling. "Sorry… sorry I'm just so freakin'… I don't know!"

"We'll find Helena," Bayman had woken up a little, "I think I know exactly who took her."

"You do?"

"Well, their headquarters got destroyed, like, a year ago by the ninjas…"

"So you have no idea where their headquarters is?"

"No, but I'll try calling Helena through my mobile…"

"Go on, then…" Marie didn't make any eye contact with Bayman, "call her, and ask her if she's okay."

Bayman put the phone on loud speaker and phoned Helena's mobile.

"Hello, Bayman…" the voice said, and before Bayman could say anything, the voice hung up.

"Bayman! Who was that? Tell me!" Bayman stayed silent. "Bayman, come on!"

"He's definitely watching …" Bayman said.

"Yeah, okay. So what should we do? We can't split up because god knows what will happen to one of us."

"We're going in Helena's bedroom to look for clues."

"Oh boy."

"Shut up, Marie."

"Okay."

"We need to destroy some cameras first."

"Good point."

.

Zack was sitting in his room. He heard his phone ring and answered it.

"Zack! Help me! I've been taken! I don't think Bayman and Marie noticed!"

"Helena?" Zack shouted, "Who the hell took you? And I'm pretty sure they've noticed. How could they not, yo?"

"I don't- I don't know"- the call cut off.

"Oh man, I have to phone Bayman." Zack went into his contacts list and phoned "Grumpy the Dwarf." Nikki had changed his contacts as a joke, just a couple of days before they broke up.

"H-hello?"

"Bayman! You do realise that Helena has been taken, right?"

"No sh**, Zack! And the kidnappers hooked the damn ship with big security cameras whilst Marie and I were asleep… but we destroyed them all."

"We're looking in Helena's bedroom for clues! Hey, Bayman, what's that big red thing on her bed, go pick it up!" _Ugh, it's Marie_ , Zack thought. Marie had tried to enter the tournament several times, but she just couldn't beat Zack. _Why can't she just give up already,_ Zack thought?

"What's a bra got to do with any of this?" Bayman asked Marie.

"Ha! Bayman just touched Helena's bra! Isn't that hilarious, Zack?"

"Hell yeah it is!" Zack burst out laughing, but stopped as if he had a timer on his laugh, "you two need to stay there. I can track Helena's phone and then I'll take the helicopter. Look for clues whilst I send help."

"Okay, thank you," Bayman whispered and hung up.

"Wow, Bayman sounded like he had actual emotion in his voice," Zack said to himself and laughed.

.

"Hey Bayman! I found a cell phone in this drawer!"

"Whose is it? Does it have a password?"

"No. And it has pictures of a girl with a pink hair band." Bayman looked over Marie's shoulder.

"She looks really familiar, but her name's not coming to me. I think she was that girl who entered the tournament."

"Oh my god, so it was! What's her phone doing here?"

"Maybe the kidnappers are trying to make it seem like she took Helena, but why would she? She has no reason… right?"

"Unless she's working for the person who took Helena, and she left it here!"

"Good point. Since Zack was hosting the tournament, he'll probably know her." The phone started to ring.

"Should we answer it?" Marie asked.

"May as well," Bayman sighed, "hello?"

"Where's my phone?" the female voice asked, "and who is this? I'm calling from my dad's phone."

"My name's Bayman, and your phone was found where Helena Douglas was kidnapped… the Freedom Survivor. Your phone was in her bedroom, where she was taken."

"Oh, I think I know you. My name's Hitomi. What was my phone doing on that ship?"

"God knows, maybe the kidnapper was trying to frame you into taking Helena."

"Oh, Helena came here ages ago. She seemed a bit dizzy, and I invited her in."

"Why did she come to your house?"

"She needed somewhere to stay for a bit…"

"That doesn't explain how your phone appeared on the ship."

"I, uh…" Hitomi hung up.

"Bayman, I'm certain she's behind this!" Marie shouted.

"You're right…" Bayman said, "Let's call Zack again."

.

"Put the gun away from her head, Rig," Christie grinned as Rig took the gun slowly away from Hitomi's head.

"What did you do to my dad?" Hitomi screamed, "And how did you get my phone to that ship?"

"M.I.S.T has very advanced technology," Rig smiled, "we teleported your phone onto the Freedom Survivor… and we can blame this on you."

"No!" Hitomi shouted, "I'll explain to them if I see them!"

"We'll kill you and your dad," Christie took out some dark red lipstick and drew on Hitomi's face. Hitomi started to cry, "Plus, this is the only evidence, and do you think anyone would believe that your phone got teleported onto the Freedom Survivor?"

"What do you want with me?"

"We know you met Project Epsilon and named him Ein…"

"No…" Hitomi said, "This is all my fault."

"We're going to kill Helena," Rig said, looking over at the knocked out Helena, "and we're going to blame it on you. Of course, we'll need to take Helena to the new MIST headquarters, to try out some experiments first."

"No! This is a bad nightmare! I know it is!" Rig's phone rang.

"Yeah, Dad. Uh-huh. I got you. Dad, you're an idiot! Of course they were going to destroy the cameras! This is why I should take over! You want us to come to the MIST headquarters with Helena? You don't want us to kill her?"

"Rig shut up!" Christie shouted, "adios, Hitomi. And remember if you tell a soul, you'll be in the same situation as Helena." Christie and Rig walked out and Hitomi started to cry even more.

"Dad? Where are you? D-Dad! Please!" Hitomi struggled to get up.

.

Zack flew to the Freedom Survivor as fast as possible, with Hayate, Ayane, Hayabusa and Kasumi.

"This is big news!" Ayane shouted, "Helena's been taken?"

"Yeah, and Bayman and Marie suspect a girl you might know called Hitomi did it." Zack was being very serious and there was not even a drop of goofiness.

"Hitomi?" Hayate gasped, "No, no. She must be getting framed or something. There's no way!"

"Bayman and Marie feel the same way, but Hitomi was acting very suspicious."

"It's true!" Marie shouted through the helicopter's radio speakers.

"We'll get to the bottom of it," Hayabusa said, "but who's going to become the new head of DOATEC whilst we look for Helena?"

"I think I know who," Kasumi said, "Marie's too young, and Bayman's been with Helena for quite some time now."

"What are you implying?" Bayman asked through the speakers, "That I take over? I couldn't! Could you see me being the head of DOATEC?"

"Yeah," Marie laughed, "I don't think I could convince anyone I'm eighteen, to be honest."

"Just, hurry up!" Bayman's voice almost broke the speakers, "we need help."

"Just a minute," Zack said, "Bayman, Marie, scout more of the ship if you're a hundred percent sure all the cameras are gone, but stick together. I know you're both a bit wary, but we'll be here very, very soon."

"Ooh, yaaaas," Marie giggled.

"Shut up, Marie," Bayman hung up. Everyone in the helicopter laughed a little.

"Here we are!" Zack's helicopter landed at the Freedom Survivor.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. Please be honest and check out my other fanfiction, MIST Island. It currently has four chapters. By the way, I did write this in, like, an hour. So if there's any mistakes, I apologise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm enjoying writing this fanfic, but however I am busy, so you might have to wait longer between chapters, and even longer for MIST Island.

"No clues, at all?" Marie was mad, she would do anything to save Helena, and she was actually looking, but Bayman wasn't bothering. "Baaaaymaaaaaaan, heeeelllooooo?"

"Me…the head…of DOATEC…"

"Stop freaking out, Bayman."

"I couldn't…"

"Yes, you could! You don't even have to use your real name! Make up a fake one… and if you don't want to get caught too soon… steal someone else's!"

"I guess I could…but could you see me being the head of a company?"

"I'll give you all the support you'll need."

"No you won't you little sh"-

"Oh, I _know_ my ways, you just have to trust me here…"

"Huh?"

"I'll explain to you, first- _oh_ , I hear the helicopter! We'll talk about it later, okay?" Marie walked out of Helena's bedroom. _I don't trust her one bit,_ Bayman thought.

"Well Bayman? Are you coming with me or not?" Bayman sighed and followed her, "come on! Don't act so glum! I'll give you a servant and a bodyguard, just like Helena did!"

"I don't need a bodyguard, or a servant"-

"Yes, you will."

"Shut up for five f***ing seconds, Marie!"

"Oh, so you think Helena's gone you can just swear in front of me, now?" Marie and Bayman stopped walking… "You don't want to mess with the wicked little servant do you?"

"Maybe I do…"

 _Get Ready, Fight!_

.

"Dad? Where are you?" Hitomi struggled to get up, "Dad?" Hitomi searched around the whole dojo. Her dad was nowhere to be found. Did Rig and Christie kidnap him? Were they going to use him as an experiment as well as Helena? Hitomi ran out of her dojo and noticed a strange looking man.

"E-excuse me? Did you witness any of this?" the main looked up and down at Hitomi, "like, look at me!"

"I thought I saw three people entering the dojo. It was like two sober friends with that one drunk friend. Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"I don't know, I"-

"You're bruised and bleeding… what did they do to you? Do you want me to call help?"

"Oh, God, please don't!"

"Or they'll get you?"

"What?"

"Nothing," the man scratched his head, "want to come to my place? I have a daughter who's about your age, maybe a little younger, and my mother. I'm not far away… we could give you a coffee and you could explain what's going on."

"They're not all…robotic like you, are they?"

"No, not at all," the man said, "your name is Hitomi, right? I've seen you on TV before…"

"Yeah," Hitomi said, "what's yours."

"Raidou. Come with me, the bad guys aren't likely to get to you, and if they do, it'll be three against two."

"Three?"

"My daughter has…um… _learned_ some of your moves, come quickly, I'll explain it all."

.

"Hey!" Zack got out of the helicopter, with Ayane, Kasumi, Hayate and Hayabusa following, "where are those two? Don't tell me they've locked themselves in!" The fantastic five entered the Freedom Survivor.

"Where are they?" Ayane asked. A bruised Marie Rose and Bayman with a big black-eye appeared before the famous five.

"Well, uh, how's it going?" Marie asked drowsily, "what's the plan here? How are we going to get Helena back, huh?" Marie collapsed, and Bayman caught her.

"Call Hitomi's house phone again, please!" Hayate said quickly before Zack could say anything, "and stop beating up little kids, Bayman." Bayman rolled his eyes.

"She's eighteen."

"In your book she is," Zack winked behind those sunglasses.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nooothing," Zack burst out laughing, with Ayane and Hayate joining.

"Whatever," Bayman said, "what's this about me becoming the head of DOATEC?"

"Only until we find Helena… which will be god knows how long," Hayabusa said, "I'll try and track down Helena, and for Hayate's sake, Kasumi will track down Hitomi. Just in case any accidents happen, I'm going to make Bayman go along with Kasumi and for Zack to come with me."

"Odd choices," Kasumi said, "any reason behind it?"

"Maybe Hitomi has some relatives that Bayman could use their names from."

"Makes sense," Bayman said, "why bring Zack with you, though?"

"Oh, ever since a year, Zack has learned some useful skills… Also, Hayate, Ayane, take care of Marie whilst I'm gone… and search more of the Freedom Survivor."

"Oh, okay," Ayane took Marie out of Bayman's arms, "we all have our eyes on you, Bayman."

"She started it!" Bayman's eye twitched. Everyone went silent as Kasumi walked up to Bayman.

"Take some of this," Kasumi had some petals in her hand and just threw them at Bayman.

"The hell does that do?"

"Wherever I teleport, you'll teleport with me."

"Yeah, whatever, okay." Kasumi started to teleport and that made Bayman feel light-headed…

.

Hayabusa and Zack were in the MIST headquarters, searching for Helena.

"So, Zack," Hayabusa said, "what _are_ your useful skills?"

"None, I just wanted to see Helena," Zack said, "at least I'm some help."

"H-help me…" Zack and Hayabusa heard a voice fading.

"Oh god it's Helena!" Zack jumped.

"Shut up, Zack," Hayabusa whispered, "it's probably MIST tricking us."

"How clever…" Christie jumped from the ceiling and leapt on Zack, "leave or Zack will get hurt!"

"Leave, please!" Helena shouted, "It's not safe for any of you! They'll clone all of us! I'll find a way out! I'm not a damsel in distress! I'm a fighter just like everyone else"- Christie clicked a button on this remote she was holding.

"Well…" Christie grinned, "Are you going to get out? Or will I kill both Zack and Helena?"

"I can kill you in a matter of seconds," Hayabusa said, "do you know who you're messing with?"

"Kind of," Christie clicked another button on the remote and two metal bars trapped Hayabusa's feet, "now, I'm going to knock you out, and you'll wake up on the Freedom Survivor along with Zack… we only need Helena for a couple of…uh…years. Just let someone else take over, like Kasumi, or Ayane, or"-

"Or Bayman," Zack said.

"Are you serious?" Christie asked, "He can barely take care of that _little girl_ …" Christie mocked a Russian accent terribly when she said 'little girl', "how could _he_ be the head of a _company_? Even Alpha-152 would be a better leader than him, and she can't even talk!"

"We'll wait and see," Zack said, "and we _will_ rescue Helena."

"With the new _experiment_ , I really doubt that… Riiiig!" Rig appeared with a massive baseball bat and knocked Zack out. Rig got closer to Hayabusa… but Hayabusa just couldn't move! Ryu's hands were just not moving, and he could see aqua-like smoke surrounding him. Was the smoke paralysing him?

"You'll wake up just fine, _Busa_ …" Rig cackled… "Just let me knock you out…pal."

.

Kasumi and Bayman arrived at a cottage.

"God… what was that?" Bayman's head was aching.

"I guess… you'll get used to it…?" Kasumi tried to sound convincing, but Bayman wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, okay… I don't think this is the place though… I always thought it would be more… dojo...ish." An old lady appeared.

"Ah, I know you…Kasumi!" the old lady had long white hair and was very short. Her face was very wrinkly and she was wearing a blue dress with flowery patterns on it, "I don't know that big guy though, come in!"

"Eh…" Bayman said, "You don't happen to know a Hitomi…right? Are you her grandmother?"

"No, but I'm Honoka's grandmother… Hitomi is here having tea, she's had a bad experience."

"Honoka? Oh yeah, Marie's b****." Kasumi gasped at Bayman's rude cheek.

"What, son? My granddaughter is not a female dog!" the old lady was quite scary when she was angry, scaring Kasumi… and even Bayman a little bit.

"Marie's uh… girlfriend? Friend? I don't know!"

"I don't know this…Honoka," Kasumi said, "and how do you know me? And what is Hitomi doing here? Did you hurt her? Who else is here?"

"Calm down and come in," the old lady said. Bayman and Kasumi did not trust this lady one bit, but they had to go with their guts.

"May as well," Bayman said.

Kasumi and Bayman entered their living room to see Honoka, Hitomi and…

"Raidou?" Kasumi shouted. Although a cyborg, Kasumi could recognize that horrible face anywhere.

"Uh… Is this one Ayane?" Raidou asked.

"I bet you a tenner MIST bought him back to life and made him lose his memories," Bayman grinned, "look at that red smoke!"

"Correct!" Raidou said, "But I don't know much about MIST, care to enlighten me?"

"We will," Bayman said, "but first, Kasumi and I need to ask Hitomi some questions."

"I'm not hiding anything," Hitomi said, "I'll tell you everything."

 _ **Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of my fanfiction. I am having a lot of fun writing this one. Please be honest in the reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so happy about the positive reviews on my fanfic that I am making a third chapter! Thank you, everyone! This chapter will be pretty long, making up for my absence.**_

"If you don't mind me asking," Bayman said to Hitomi, "how did you get all those bruises?"

"Well, a white haired lady and some guy in a hoodie beat me up, and they 'teleported' my phone onto the Freedom Survivor to blame me for kidnapping Helena. They also told me not to tell anyone or else they'd kill my dad... or kidnap me, too. They chose me because I had picked up Project Epsilon, also known as Ein… or as Kasumi better knows… her brother with amnesia. "

"That white haired lady would definitely be Christie, and the guy in the hoodie could be Rig…" Kasumi said, "Especially with the 'teleporting phone' bit. How did you get here?"

"My dad was nowhere to be found in the dojo," Hitomi said, "I ran out in fear… they had convinced me that I'd be done for kidnapping Helena… so I never called the police. I ran into Raidou here, and he told me I'd be safe at his place, and that Honoka and her grandmother Yuuka would defend me from the bad people… MIST."

"And Raidou… you lost your memories, but you somehow know MIST?" Bayman, "plus, who the hell is Rig?"

"Rig is Donovan's son," Raidou said, "and both Honoka and I were created by MIST… after we found out we were created and being under control by Donovan… Honoka and I… we escaped, along with Yuuka, who was a scientist at MIST, too. Honoka was made from some of Yuuka's DNA, you see… that's why Honoka calls Yuuka 'grandma'."

"Wow," Kasumi said, "that's crazy. Plus, Raidou, you would hate to know your past, and what you were…"

"What was I? What was I?" Raidou jumped up from his seat and leaned over the table like an overexcited puppy.

"Evil," Kasumi said, "that's probably why MIST wanted to bring you back, they probably thought you'd stay evil."

"Fair enough," Raidou said.

"What I want to know is who would have a kid with Donovan?" Bayman asked.

"Tell me about it," Honoka said, "he's a sicko, he said he killed a boy's parents about twenty-something years ago by setting his family's house on fire and then gunning down them in front of the boy. I heard the boy is still alive. Hey, Bayman, are you okay? You look kind of…green."

"I-I'm fine…" Bayman's voice went to a whisper, "I really am…" Bayman's voice went back to normal, "so, I'm just wondering… does anyone have any names I can steal? Like a distant family member I could use to disguise my real name?"

"And why do you need that?" Hitomi asked.

"Well… I'm taking over MIST as a substitute for Helena…"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Busa-Chan! Busa-Chan!" Hayabusa felt something poking his face. He woke up to Marie. _Don't dare call me that again, you weeb_ , Hayabusa thought.

"Marie? What happened, where am I? Where's Zack? Are Bayman and Kasumi back yet?"

"Nope," Marie said, "and you're back on the Freedom Survivor. I was just wondering around the place and you just kind of…appeared on the ship. Hey! There's a letter stuck to your chest!" Marie picked up the letter and read it out to him.

"' _Dear Busa,_

 _We are not interested in you, or Zack. We are interested in Helena's DNA._

 _We already have small samples of DNA from you and Zack. However, we want to fully clone Helena for… oh wait, my dad won't let me write that because it's classified and I'm writing in pen which means I can't rub it out and I hate scribbling out words._

 _So, in other words, keep your distance or we'll kill you. Or just blow up the ship, or both. Ugh, why did Christie leave me to the writing? Yes, we've been drinking._

 _As you finish reading out this letter, it will evaporate. Leaving no evidence to get us arrested. Cheery!_

 _From Rig._

 _PS: Why is Bayman the leader of DOATEC now? That loli could handle it better.'"_ The letter evaporated into nothing.

"I have a good memory," Hayabusa said, "don't worry."

"Me too," Marie said, "I wonder where Zack is?"

"Marie!" Ayane shouted, "Hayate and I just found Zack passed out in the kitchen! Wait, is that Hayabusa there? What happened?"

"All I remember is seeing that Rig guy… I was strapped to the ground and then I woke up here. Marie, what did that letter say?" Marie said exactly what the letter said.

"Nice memory, Marie," Hayabusa said.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Hayate asked.

"Wait until Ginger Ninja and Gayman return with more evidence," Marie said, "maybe we can come up with a plan, then. I'm still not giving up on Helena, though. Bayman and Helena were the ones that convinced me to reveal myself to the public that I was thinking of joining the tournament… and now I have more fans than the both of them combined! Mwahahah! So I have to thank Helena for helping me… and not being a bully like Bayman was! Although, Bayman taught me to sew… I was really surprised when I found out that Helena couldn't- I should shut up." The whole room was shocked with silence until…

"Hey guys!" Zack ran into the main part of the Freedom Survivor, "what happened?"

"We'll tell you when Bayman and Kasumi come back," Ayane said, "you're fine. MIST just sent you back to the Freedom Survivor"- Marie repeated the letter, interrupting Ayane.

"Yeah, that," Hayate said, "anyways, where's"- Bayman, Kasumi, and surprisingly, Hitomi had teleported into the ship via the petals that Kasumi had.

"Hayate!" Hitomi hugged into Hayate.

"Care to exchange everything we've discovered?" Bayman asked, "oh yeah, Marie, Honoka said hi."

"How did you run into Honoka? You were looking for Hitomi!" Marie shouted, "Don't tell me you got their names mixed up, somehow."

"No, Swedish Chef," Bayman said, "she was with Hitomi."

"Honoka's cheating on me?"

"Ugh," Bayman rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you everything. Keep me right, Kasumi."

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"No way!" Marie shouted, "Honoka never told me she was previously on the bad side! That's so cool!"

"We also met Raidou. He's lost his memories," Kasumi turned to Ayane, "MIST resurrected him but he escaped along with Honoka and are now okay… I guess."

Ayane snapped at Kasumi, "Where's your proof that they're 'okay'? And I've met Honoka, she's an annoying little sh**."

" _Language_ ," Marie said, "oh yeah, talking about language, Bayman can't really run DOATEC if he's going to swear every second."

"S-shut up, Marie," Bayman's face was red. Everyone in the ship burst out laughing.

"Hitomi," Hayate broke the laughter, "are you really okay? You're not hiding anything?"

"Why would I be?" Hitomi asked, "It may be hard for you to believe, but Raidou helped me. Same goes for Honoka, and her grandmother."

"It's nice Raidou helped you out," said Zack, "but this whole situation is scary. You know it is when even Hayabusa can't get around it."

"They just trapped us, Zack," Hayabusa said, "I could easily beat MIST. They're so _lame_ compared to other things I have fought."

"Don't jinx it," Kasumi said, "we just need Bayman to take over temporarily. Aren't you, Bayman?"

"I get the picture already," Bayman sighed, "I'll do it."

"He said it guys!" Marie jumped about, "he said it! Hugs! Baaaaymaaaaaan."

"No hugs."

"Aww," Marie put on her 'puppy eyes', "please?"

"Not going to work on me"- Bayman finally made eye contact with Marie, "w-whatever." Bayman probably, kind of, sort of hugged Marie.

"So are you friends, lovers, or enemies?" Zack asked, "Come on, tell us!" The whole ship burst out laughing, except for Bayman, of course.

"Oh get to, you creep!" Bayman stepped away from Marie, "so anyways, you all need to help me here. What exactly does the leader of DOATEC… do?"

"Now he's admitting to wanting help after refusing it!" Marie shouted, "You're such a tsundere!"

"What's a tsundere"-

"I'll help you here," Zack interrupted Bayman, "you just got to keep DOATEC in shape. Answer phone calls, plan the sixth tournament, and appear on the big screen every week, explaining DOATEC's updates and what's up, that sort of thing."

"That seems…simple enough."

"Yeah," Kasumi said, "it should be. We'll all be checking on you every few weeks or so."

"And…" Hitomi grinned, "I have a name you can take. Permission from my uncle who's a lone fisherman in Canada. His name is Rayman Bunchfink."

"You're joking," Bayman said, "Rayman Bunchfink? Bayman? The heck?"

"Seems simple enough doesn't it?" Hitomi asked, "And the public would believe it. Heck, they'd believe it if you said your name was Hugh Jass. So when you appear on the big screen next week, you have to present yourself like 'Hello, my name is Rayman Bunchfink' or even 'Wassup! The name's Rayman Bunchfink, shaka brah!' Just no swearing, okay?"

"This is crazy," Bayman said, "like, is this really happening? I don't know if I can talk on a big screen like that."

"We'll give you a script if you're that nervous," Zack said.

"Like I can trust a script from you."

"Damn it. Okay, it'll be a serious one. Ignore the typos, though. I suck at spelling."

"Same," Bayman said, "and…t-thanks for all the help, guys."

"Tsundere," Marie coughed into her hands.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"How's your tea, Honoka?" Yuuka was cleaning dishes. She was delighted to see Honoka and Raidou eat and drink a lot at the table.

"It's amazing, grandma!" Honoka gulped the tea whole, "say, who was after Hitomi, really? I never caught it"-

"The same people that are after us," said Raidou. "That's the only reason I helped her. Plus, I recognized her off the television."

"I stole some of her moves from my glove. But… Raidou, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Honoka?"

"How come I can still steal moves, even without my glove?"

"Honoka, shush!" Yuuka's rough voice gave both Honoka and Raidou a fright. A man and a woman suddenly teleported into the house. The woman grabbed Honoka and held a knife close to her.

"Christie, Rig, stay the hell away from Honoka!" Raidou shouted, "What do you two want?"

"You really haven't been telling Honoka about her…magic?" Rig asked, "The glove was just a cover-up. By the way, we heard every single word with Bayman, Hitomi and Kasumi. Did you not realise the camera that's been, ah-hem, **rig** ged into that ceiling light?"

"Raidou, I thought you removed all the cameras!" Yuuka shouted.

"Shut up, you old hag!" Christie yelled, "The red smoke that's been with Raidou and Honoka since forever will always control them, one way or another. And to escape like that just a year before your retirement? Guess who lost their pension!"

"Shut up!" Yuuka threw a knife that missed Christie, but flew perfectly into Rig's hand. Rig stabbed Raidou in the shoulder, which Raidou didn't flinch a bit… for some reason.

"Honoka was born with this.. move stealing power," Rig said, "in fact, she may be eighteen, but… she was only created by Donovan a year ago… literally making her a one year old."

"And you didn't tell me this because…" Honoka paused and made eye contact with Yuuka, "I just wouldn't get it, isn't that right, Grandma? I'm not _that_ stupid!" Honoka started to furiously glow red with a darker red smoke coming out of her, along with Raidou.

"And you blackmailed me into not telling Honoka, or you'd reveal my disgusting past which I wanted to forget!" Raidou shouted, "You're the bloody worst, Yuuka!"

"Just come with us," Christie said, "and leave the old hag to cool down." Christie clicked her fingers and everyone vanished, excluding Yuuka.

"What have I done?" Yuuka fell to her knees.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"Look at that Bayman on the television," slurred a drunk Christie. She stared at the big screen in the lab and mocked another terrible Russian accent, "'Hello, my name is Rayman Bunchfink.'" Christie then added another part which he didn't actually say on the television (thank god), "I lost all my manliness to a twelve year old pancake and I kill all my client's fathers." Rig (who was also hella drunk) took a sip of his beer and burst out laughing.

"You were looking for a real man, but after seeing he'd gone _gay_ for that twelve year old"- Rig fell off his chair, causing Christie to almost die of laughter, "oh wait… _she's eighteen_." Rig tried his hardest to do a Russian accent but it ended up sounding Glaswegian.

"Raidou! Honoka!" Christie shouted and the two possessed demons appeared, "go _screw_ things up for Bayman as the DOATEC _leader_ , do what you _can_."

"Yes, Master," Raidou and Honoka said in union. They teleported off to Tokyo.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Oh boy_ , Kokoro thought, _today's the week when Helena appears on the big screen and talks about DOATEC. It's so interesting._

"Hello, my name is Rayman Bunchfink."

"No way," Kokoro said out loud, "what happened to Helena?"

"Have you not been reading the missing posters?" a man with a standing beside her said, "Helena's been missing for quite a few days now. Bayman- I mean Rayman Bunchfink will be replacing her for then."

"I see," Kokoro said, and she continued to watch the screen.

 _ **Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of my fanfic. Did you feel as if this chapter was too long, or if I should make all my chapters this long? Express your opinion with a review! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Again as usual, be honest in reviews. I will be interested in any suggestions and may go with some to spice things up._

"I hope Helena is okay," Kokoro said to the man standing next to her, "do you think, uh… Rayman Bunchfink will be a good substitute?"

"I hope so," the man said, "I'm not sure how well he'd be as a leader. But you never know. The guy can sew."

"Huh? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy…sometimes. My name's Leon, I entered the tournament a few times."

"Oh cool, I'm bad at recognizing people. My name's Kokoro. I entered the fourth and fifth tournament." 

"Second and third for me," Leon said, "Hey, look at the screen!"

"Bayman, help me!" a muffled scream was heard on the screen.

"Uh, oh crap," Bayman stood up from his seat and there was just an empty room on the screen.

"Zack!" Leon and Kokoro both said. There was more muffled shouting in the back. People were running away from the screen, some panicking. Others were just staring in amazement.

"What did you two do? I thought you guys were on our side!" _That's definitely Rayman talkin_ g, Kokoro thought. "Who's this with you? Hey, what are you doing? Get off of me, you two red-smoked freak- shows! I know you're gay for Marie you stock anime girl! And it's the big shirtless robot guy with the hairy chest! Put a shirt on you-oh god!" It was silent again. Bayman appeared back on the screen, with a very familiar face on the screen, no, not Raidou or Honoka, but the third person that came with them.

"MUM?" Kokoro shouted that so loud, the people in the crowd just stared at her.

"Now I won't kill _Bayman_ here if he just shuts up…" Miyako grinned with a gun to Bayman's head, "this hired gunman killed Kokoro and Helena's father, and now he's replacing her after poor Helena goes missing. Isn't that a bit… _odd_?"

"You have no proof of that!" Bayman shouted, "Plus, the security alarm's already been"-

"Shut your mouth!" Miyako pressed the gun to his head, "you can't even struggle, because you've been paralysed by the smoke." Leon looked over at Kokoro who looked as if she was about to have a breakdown.

"You don't want to see this," said Leon. Still no reply… "Kokoro? Come on, we're getting out of here." The now emotionless Kokoro turned around to Leon and slowly nodded.

"Is Helena Douglas my sister?"

"Well, there's only one person that would know that, wouldn't they?"

"Apart from my mother…"

"We could try asking Bayman"-

"Who the heck is Bayman?" It was so weird seeing some innocent-looking Japanese schoolgirl act this…cold and aggressive. Was she usually like this?

"I mean…Rayman. Sorry. I'll call him a couple of minutes after you've calmed down and this is all over."

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Security is coming soon, you idiot!" Bayman yelled.

"Then I'll just shoot you already- oh get _off_ me!" Miyako dropped her gun as someone jumped onto her back and covered her eyes with their hands.

"Don't mess with DOATEC's new leader! Especially with me around!" shouted Marie, "run, Bayman, ruuun!"

"I can't! That stupid smoke paralysed me!" Bayman cried, "Security's coming anyway! Wait…DOATEC has proper security?"

"You have me," Hayabusa teleported behind Miyako, grabbed her by the neck, and took her away. Marie jumped off Miyako's back and looked over to Bayman.

"You're okay," Marie touched Bayman's shoulder.

"I guess…" said Bayman, "how long does this paralysis thing go on for?"

"God knows… how about- wait, this thing is still on?" Marie did an awkward half-smile to the camera and the screen switched off.

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Hayate!" Hitomi shouted at the TV screen as she was sitting with him, "This is not going well at all!"

"I knew Raidou and Honoka couldn't be trusted."

"You don't know that! Kokoro's mum was there! I knew she was evil the first time I saw her!"

"You mean... oh god, Hitomi, I've just realised something."

"What?"

"I met Kokoro in Tokyo once, we had a nice talk about the tournament and then Kokoro told me watches the big screen every week when Helena was on. Who says she hasn't watched this one?"

"So she does!" Hitomi stood up, "she's going to be so scarred and lost"-

"Even worse, Miyako said Helena and _Kokoro's_ father. What, are they half-sisters or something? That might explain the obsession"-

"Oh crap!" Hitomi grabbed onto Hayate, "teleport to where she is now, if you can! I'll come with you if I hold on, right?"

"Yeah, take some of this dust," Hayate took a jar out of his pocket, opened the jar and threw it over Hitomi.

"You're such a fairy, Hayate."

"Now's not the time for jokes," Hayate said, "we need to get to Kokoro, and quick!"

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"No…" Helena stared at the screen in her empty prison, "no way… Miyako wouldn't say this. I thought she knew about Kokoro watching this every week! She was hiding this from Kokoro! What did you do to her?"

"Yes way…" Christie tumbled over as she walked over to the prison cell, "you got the"-

"Sssshut your mouth, Chrrriiiiystal…" Rig was even more sloshed than Christie, "DOATEC's going d-down, and you know it!"

"C-come here, pretty boy…" Christie approached Rig and 'kissed' him. The windows in the glass cell foamed up.

"Sorry you had to see that, Helena," Donovan said, "but little drunk Rig is right. With Bayman in charge, the place is going to go down."

"No!" Helena shouted, "He'll do just fine! In fact, I believe you are doing a good thing, giving him the experience and all. Clone me as much as you want, Victor! I don't care!"

"You really have gone mad in this cell…" Donovan slightly chuckled, "The experiment hasn't been fully prepared yet, but I just wanted to see DOATEC fall before I do the experiment."

"What is the experiment?" Helena asked.

"We're going to combine your DNA with all the Dead or Alive tournament fighters in the world. Of course it'll take a few…months, or even a couple of years."

"You mean, like Honoka?"

"No, no, you'll see what I mean."

"I'll get out of here!" Helena slammed her fists on the glass cell, "just you wait!"

"This cell doesn't break easily," Donovan grinned behind that mask, "this isn't crossover DLC."

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"I think I'm calm…" Kokoro and Leon were standing behind a small diner called Johnny's Diner, "I guess we could try and phone him now."

"I'm not sure if this guy even knows you," Leon said, "but it's likely he _might_ know you. He was telling me all about how Helena had a half-sister and Marie kept pestering her about who it was."

"Wow, does he talk to you about everything?" asked Kokoro.

"Well, we haven't talked face-to-face in quite a while, but he texts or phones me once in a while. I know he won't admit it, but he looks up to me."

"Aww!" Kokoro smiled, "maybe he's just too shy."

"Probably," Leon rolled his eyes and phoned Bayman. He put the phone on loudspeaker so that Kokoro could hear.

"Hello?"

"Bayman, are you alright?"

"L-Leon! I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," Leon said, "just Kokoro and I need to ask some questions."

"Ah, you mean Helena's sister? I remember Helena telling me about her but I dozed off and-"

"Well, that just answered it for us."

"What are you talking about? Leon? Reply damn it!" Leon hung up.

"Well, you just got your answer."

"No way…" Kokoro put her hands in her face, "my mother's been hiding this from me…"

"Bayman could be wrong, though," Leon scratched his head, "maybe when Helena is found, she can tell you the truth."

"Well, I remember during the fourth tournament, Helena told me something about"-

"Kokoro!" Hitomi shouted as Hayate and her suddenly appeared, "please tell me you're okay!"

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Marie and Bayman entered Johnny's Diner. People went silent and stared at them, including the waitress standing at the counter.

"Oh…my…god," she stared, "is it seriously you guys? And I thought Tina Armstrong entering regularly was lucky enough!"

"Ah, you must be Mila," said Marie. _Who_ , Bayman thought?

"You saw me on TV?" Mila asked, "That's awesome! I heard you'll be entering the sixth tournament, Marie!"

"Well, if it ever comes out," Marie said and turned to Bayman, "so, when is it starting?"

"I think I'll leave that to Zack… or Helena."

"Oh come on, Bayman!" Marie shouted, "It could be forever until Helena comes back! And if you left Zack on his own to make the sixth tournament, everyone would be throwing volleyballs and smashing their butts together!"

"Helena _will_ be back," Bayman lowered his voice, "can we change the subject, now?"

"To what? Your boyfriend phoning you and then hanging up after 'accidentally' telling him about Kokoro and Helena!"

"People are staring," Bayman lowered his voice to an aggressive whisper.

"Oh, I know why you're leaving it to Zack, so you can watch Leon and Honoka slap butts together"-

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Bayman raised his voice

"I could be, and thanks to you, everyone's making fan art of Honoka and I! Oh so you _know_ she's gay for me. What, is _that_ why you won't let me use your fanfiction account"-

"Shut up the both of you!" Mila slammed her fist on the counter. Surprisingly, everyone in the diner started clapping. Mila was relieved until she found out there was some fans recording this argument on their phones, "and everyone who recorded that _better_ delete it or they'll be banned from coming here."

"This is too much for me," Bayman walked out of the diner. The whole diner was in silence.

"So… a chocolate milkshake please?" Marie pulled an innocent smile for a bit but the smile stopped, "no, wait. Please, make that two."

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"I'm fine, Hitomi," Kokoro said, "I'm just…shocked."

"That's a normal way to feel," Hayate said, "anyways, I've wondered what Hayabusa's done with Miyako… ever since he dragged her away from Bayman."

"I don't care what he does to her," Kokoro's voice went to a deep murmur.

"Kokoro…" Leon whispered, "What the heck?"

"And you have Leon with you," Hitomi said, "that guy I met in the third tournament… what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was going to tell her about Helena"-

"How do _you_ know?" Hayate said, "Did you even _meet_ Helena?"

"I did indeed during the second tournament," Leon said, "Bayman told me about"-

"Oh, so _Bayman_ told you everything?" Hitomi sneered, "I bet you go out for pedicures every Sunday, no homo."

"Hitomi," Hayate said, "calm down."

"Like _hell_ I will!" Hitomi shouted, "I've been dragged into all of this thanks to finding Ein in the forest ages ago! Not to mention the negative feedback from the fans because I'm Bayman's quote on quote 'niece'."

"So you're not really related?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah, and water is wet," Hitomi walked away. Hayate, Leon and Kokoro stood in silence.

"Did I do anything bad?" Kokoro went back to her innocent self.

"No, Kokoro," Leon said, "you didn't." Leon walked away, with Hayate walking in the opposite path.

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Miyako," Hayabusa said, "I won't kill you if you just tell me why you did that on live TV. Your daughter watches that for god sake!"

"For MIST…" Miyako said, "To show the world they're really accepting a murderer of Kokoro's father as the head of DOATEC…"

"Where's your proof that he killed Fame Douglas?" Hayabusa asked.

"U-ugh…" Miyako groaned. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Hayabusa was, of course, patient. "W-what's going on?"

"So MIST was controlling you?" Hayabusa rolled his eyes, "how unprofessional of them."

"What?" Miyako shook her head, "no way! Come on! What did they make me do?"

"Luckily, I have this recorded on my television…"

"What did I do?" Miyako released herself from Hayabusa, "I did something on TV?"

"Yes… please watch this."

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Bayman walked outside of the diner and took a few deep breaths.

"I can't do this…I can't do this…I can't do this…"

"Hey, Bayman, yo. You sound like a broken record!"

"Z-Zack? What are you doing here?"

"Hey dude, your eyes look pretty puffy."

"I said _what_ are you doing here?"

"I came to visit our newbie, Mila. She's really good… though I wish I had invited her to Zack Island… meh, she didn't seem too hurt about it."

"Oh…I see…"

"How come you're out here?"

"B-because…" Bayman sighed, "I can't do this… I can't lead DOATEC. I wanted a low profile, and with this, my profile's higher than ever."

"Damn, Bayman! Don't get melodramatic now! This ain't like you! You're the only one that can do this!"

"I don't know, I"-

"You can do it," Kasumi appeared behind Zack.

"W-what? How did you do that"- Bayman was interrupted.

"You can do it," Hayabusa also appeared behind Zack.

"Y-you? You dealt with Miyako didn't you"- Bayman was interrupted again.

"You… I guess… can do it," Ayane appeared. The four stood heroic. Bayman was in silence.

"You can do it," said Leon and Kokoro at the same time as they appeared.

"Right, okay, I get the picture, guys," Bayman talked quickly, "we're not in a movie here…Leon? Whoa, she looks a little too young for you- oh, Helena's sister, right?" Leon put his palm to his face but surprisingly, Kokoro burst out laughing.

"Everything's fine," Kokoro said, "Marie, come out now."

"Oh god…not the Swedish Chef," Bayman crossed his arms and pouted.

"You can do it, Bae-kun!" Marie appeared.

"Ughh," Bayman cringed, "I mean, thank you…Marie… hey, your hand is behind your back."

"Milkshake!" Marie shouted.

"Chocolate?"

"Chocolate!" Marie almost threw the milkshake at Bayman.

"T-thank you…everyone," Bayman took one last deep breath, "I can do it…"

"That's the spirit," a person behind Zack said. He had a huge camera, and there was even more people crowding Bayman.

"Wait, this is getting media attention?" Bayman gasped, "Crap, what do I say?"

"That was a little too loud, _Rayman Bunchfink_ ," Marie laughed, and everyone else joined in.

"Fraggin' daggin' laggin'," Yuuka muttered, slowly walking past the cameras, "raggin' daggin."

"Hey, that's Honoka's grandma!" Marie pointed at Yuuka. The cameras pointed attention to Yuuka.

"Hey, Yuuka?"

"How do you feel about your granddaughter and your son joining the dark side?"

"Do the fans really care about your son? He only had one profile picture in the PSN store compared to your granddaughter who had like, four!"

"Well," Bayman said after all the cameras ran after Yuuka, "I have to get back to work, don't I?"

"Hell yeah," Zack said.

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"This is… not real," Hitomi whispered to herself as she walked down New York. A warm hand grabbed her and she was pulled into an alleyway.

"You're sick of being dragged into this, too?" Honoka asked, "Join us."

"N-no, I can't!" Hitomi shouted.

"We'll kill your dad," Raidou said, "We have him with us at MIST, if you join, you can see him again…if not…you'll know what will happen."

"No! My dad!" Hitomi shouted, "I'll do it…"

"Excellent," Raidou grinned as Hitomi started to glow red…

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys! I didn't expect it to be so long, just didn't know exactly when to stop lol_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would just like to say that I am probably not going to continue MIST Island. I am going to focus on this, and when I finish it I will write another DOA fanfiction. So… rest in pepperoni, MIST Island.**_

 _ **By the way, sorry that chapter 4 was quite bad (compared to the other chapters) I had a lot going on whilst writing that. I am taking my time with this chapter.**_

 _Two weeks after the event of the previous chapter._

Bayman was getting the hang of being in charge of DOATEC. Most of the time he'd be answering phone calls (a majority being prank calls from Marie) or updating stuff about the sixth tournament, that kind of thing… but something was on his mind…something was just not right… _Helena_ , he thought. Bayman daydreamed for a little wishing things were back to normal and that the ninjas had found a way to get into MIST's headquarters without somehow getting "teleported" back to the Freedom Survivor… and that they saved Helena. It was nice to think that. Suddenly, Bayman's nice thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Bayman first thought it was Marie due to the tone of the girl's voice but he looked up. "Hitomi? What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," Hitomi glared at Bayman, "in _private._ "

"Just talk to me here, nobody's around, Marie's taking a shower and I can be your therapist for a while"-

"In private!" Hitomi pulled out a gun.

"Holy sh**," Bayman slowly stood up from his seat, "what do you want? I'll stay away from Hayate, Jesus Christ!"

"Don't joke with me, Bayman. Come with me, _now_." _What the hell is wrong with her_ , Bayman thought?

.

"No…" Miyako cried, "I don't want my daughter involved with MIST… I didn't mean to put a gun to Bayman's head and mentioning him murdering Fame Douglas. Something was up with me! Oh my god…"

"You're fine, Miyako," Hayabusa said, "Do you know any way to get to MIST without being teleported back to the Freedom Survivor?"

"Yes," said Miyako, "a passcode. You say it before entering the headquarters and you'll be able to enter freely. Just say 'I'd marry Victor Donovan for a million dollars' and you'll gain access."

"Quite a wordy passcode," Hayabusa laughed slightly, "how about you help us rescue Helena and get rid of MIST for real?"

"I don't know where Helena is in the prison of rejected clones, but I'll try. I've had enough of MIST, it'll put my daughter in danger soon enough, and Donovan drugging me like that…ugh. Well, it's good I have you on my side…"

"Yep," Hayabusa said, "so… where about do I go?"

"Just right outside the headquarters, and once you get to the main door, say the password."

"Thank you Miyako," Hayabusa said and gave Miyako a sheet of paper, "if you need anything, please phone me."

"Alright," Miyako said, "I'm going to look for my daughter and explain everything."

"Good idea," Hayabusa said and Miyako watched him disappear into nothingness.

.

Marie was peacefully taking a shower, she thought she heard a faint scream and turned off the shower.

"AAGH, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? GET OFF OF ME!" the scream became clearer.

"Bayman?" Marie whispered and stood out the shower and quickly put on her clothes.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Bayman's screams became louder as Marie ran around the Freedom Survivor trying to find out where he was, "HELP! MARIE? ANYONE?" Marie entered the main part of the Freedom Survivor. She saw an unconscious Bayman and five people standing around him. Honoka, Raidou, Christie, Rig and… _Hitomi_?

"I'm only doing this for my dad…sorry… _Uncle_ ," Marie could see Hitomi cringed at the word 'Uncle', injected some kind of syringe into his neck and everyone around her laughed. Marie stood there, silent, not knowing what to do. Raidou turned around and grabbed Marie and tied her hands with some string, everyone laughing harder except for Hitomi just standing there.

"So cute…" Raidou grinned, "Maybe if I kill you I can get more DLC costumes." Everyone was now laughing so hard it was hurting Marie's ears, she looked over to Hitomi with a worried face and saw Hitomi standing there with no emotion.

"U-ugh… no…" Bayman was regaining consciousness, "M-Marie…"

"Stay down or we'll kill her," Christie kicked Bayman, "you don't want that, do you? Marie's so _important_ to you. Is there something you're not telling us?" Christie kicked Bayman again.

"For god's sake, what do you want?" Marie yelled.

"Ooft, the 'totally eighteen' girl's lost her temper," Honoka snorted.

"You can't talk," Rig elbowed Honoka and she pulled a face at him.

"I said, what do you want with us?" Marie yelled louder.

"We want Bayman to resign as DOATEC's leader… and for me to lead DOATEC," Rig said, "I want to be like my dad…"

"No way!" Marie shouted "no way in hell! MIST should be enough for you greedy pigs! What do you want?"

"To finally finish off the man that's been hunting down my dad for years…Hitomi… _now_ …"

"I'm sorry, Marie, but… _ugh_ …" Hitomi had red smoke coming out of her, "you're going to die…"

.

 _Zack's helicopter_

"Isn't this like when we visited the Freedom Survivor during the fifth tournament?" Zack said, "You, my bro Hayate sitting next to me and Ayane in the back? Except Kasumi, you weren't there." _Awkward silence.  
"_And that awkward silence, too!" Zack laughed, "You know, you guys didn't need to come with me. I just wanted to check on Bayman and see how he's doing." The helicopter landed at the Freedom Survivor. "Hey, what's that? Marie and Bayman are being dragged by- oh my god."

"Hitomi's there!" Hayate shouted, "This isn't good!"

"Hayate, calm down," Kasumi said, "Hitomi will be fine." Hayate stayed silent as the four exited the helicopter.

.

 _Meanwhile in Tokyo…_

Kokoro was as down as ever. _Helena's my sister? My mother is evil? Did Bayman really kill my dad?_ These questions were running around her brain crazily. She started to hyperventilate and walk away from the busy street, each footstep getting faster than the previous. She felt as if something was watching her. She turned around and saw some kind of… flying camera?

The camera was following her.

"What, is this someone wearing an invisible cloak trying to film me? P*** off." Kokoro realised what she had said and gasped, covering her mouth. _I-I would never say that_ , Kokoro thought, _no matter how angry I am. What's wrong with me?_ She ran away from the camera, as fast as she could. She ran and ran until she bumped into someone. "Mum? What do you want?"

"I'll explain to you"-

"Oh, you'll _explain_ to me?" Kokoro yelled, "You could have just told me everything! From the start!" Kokoro burst into tears.

"Hey, what's that weird floaty camera thing behind you?" Miyako asked, "Oh wait, I recognize one of those! It's MIST! Spying on us! Miyako tried to punch the camera (stupidly) but wires came out of the camera and tied Miyako up. "Kokoro, run!" Kokoro tried to run as fast as she could but the wires caught her too.

"What's wrong?" the camera had a voice, "is this too painful for you?" Miyako recognized that voice.

"Donovan!" Miyako shouted, "Leave my daughter out of this! Please! Out of all the things I wanted my daughter to be and she became a damn fighter!" Kokoro burst out crying.

"You're a sick man," Kokoro looked up to see… _Leon?_

"Oh god, Leon, please help us!" Kokoro yelled.

"I'll get to it," Leon said, and he blew the camera up in one punch.

.

Hayabusa approached the headquarters and whispered quietly,

"I'd marry Victor Donovan for a million dollars." Surprisingly, the passcode worked, and Hayabusa entered MIST headquarters for real, without getting teleported out. The lab looked so different, but here was the scary thing. There was doors, with each tournament entrée's name and then 'Rejected Clone' after it. Hayabusa really wanted to look inside the 'Hayabusa Rejected Clones' door, but he went into the 'Helena Rejected Clones' door, to see if Helena was there.

The room was filled with what seemed to be prison cells. Hayabusa saw all sorts of deformities, Helena clones with three to five eyes, Helena clones with long tongues or tons of red mist, Helena clones that were weak or ill, Helena clones that barely even looked like Helena in the slightest, too. They all menacingly stared at him as he looked thorough each cell.

"Where's the real Helena?" Hayabusa shouted.

"I knew you'd look in this room," a masked man appeared before Hayabusa, starling him a bit, "Helena's not even in the Helena Rejected Clones room, though she is in one…"

"Donovan!" Hayabusa stood back, and a Helena clone from the cage grabbed his arm. The arm of the Helena clone turned into a rope and tied up Hayabusa.

"Be right back…" Donovan grinned and walked out the Helena Rejected Clones room. After seeing that Donovan was finally gone, Hayabusa was able to stand up and hop over to a Helena clone with claws for arms.

"Excuse me Ms," Hayabusa looked up at the label of the clone's name on the cage, "Alpha 459, if you undo this rope for me, I'll do anything."

"Even a kiss?" Alpha 459's voice was more like Marie Rose's despite having a Helena appearance, _high and annoying_ , he thought.

"Even a k-kiss," Hayabusa cringed. _Eh, she looks like she could be easily tricked_ , Hayabusa thought.

.

"Hey, stop right there!" Zack yelled at Rig, Hitomi, Honoka, Raidou and Christie. The group dropped Bayman and Marie on the ground and the two both laid there, unconscious.

"Z-Zack!" Hitomi yelled. Raidou slapped her and Christie shoved her.

"Don't dare hit her!" Hayate shouted as he, Ayane and Kasumi caught up with Zack.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Honoka snickered, "isn't this going to be one big team battle?"

 _ **Thank you for reading Chapter 5 of my fanfic, be honest in reviews blablabla you get the drift**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Things are getting hyped but it's not the end yet! I just want to take my time with each chapter.**

"Donovan!" Helena shouted in her cell, "Don't do anything to them! Just tell me what you want with me! Tell me!" Helena kicked the glass cage and the glass easily smashed, "I-it was never this easy to break before!" Helena wasn't even thinking in her head anymore, she was just talking to herself, thinking out loud. "I'm going borderline insane in this hellhole!" She kept repeating the word 'hellhole', each time getting quieter and quieter until it became a mumble. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea where she was the whole time. She couldn't even remember how many weeks, but it was _weeks_ she was _trapped_ in that steamed-up glass cell.  
"Hey, you!" Helena heard a voice.

"B-Bayman?"

"Who's that?" Bayman appeared, but he had long blonde hair, a beanie hat and a beard. He wore a worn out flannel shirt with matching jeans…. He also seemed a little shorter and thinner... _this has to be a clone_ , she thought.

"Y-you're a… clone?" Helena said.

"Yep, that guy you mentioned! Bay…something."

" _Bayman_ ," Helena corrected and sighed, "I guess you've been trapped here since… you've been created?"

"Were you created, too? I'm not a reject," it sounded so weird hearing Bayman's voice in such a tone that it sounded like he was going to cry, "My name is Alpha-696. I'm not a reject. I'm not a reject. I'm not a reject." Helena tried to change the subject.

"We have to get out of here!" Helena shouted, "We can't just stay here!"

"I'm not a reject"-

"I get it already!" Helena shouted, "But we need to get out of here! Donovan's making this one big experiment with me! I'm _not_ a Helena clone! I'm the _real_ Helena Douglas!"

"You seem like one of those crazy clones who believe they're the real thing. I mean you look like the crazy cat lady for starters"-

"I _am_ the real Helena Douglas!"

"If you say so," Alpha-696 said, "I'd like to escape here. I have no friends here. Except for this one clone but she talks about really morbid things"-

" _Shut_ up," Helena snarled at Alpha-696, "where about am I in the MIST headquarters?"

"The special section," he said, "the clones that aren't rejected and that are in development for MIST's big army. I mean, I've been told I don't look a lot like…uh… something-man, but I had some skill or whatever."

"Big army? What are they going to do"-

"Destroy this… um, Doughy Tech thing?"

"DOATEC."

"That, yeah. The clones that aren't rejected have access to all the other rooms and can escape their cages any time. I could get a way out of here, follow me."

"Sure," Helena said.

"C-can we wait on my friend?" Alpha-696 said, "She usually follows me everywhere."

"Do you know who she's a clone of?" Helena asked.

"Um… don't know. A mix, apparently," Alpha-696 said.

"How long will she take?" Helena was already getting impatient.

"Oh, here she is!" Alpha-696 shouted, "Alpha 592!" Alpha-592 slowly walked up to Helena and Alpha-696.

"I want to kill things," the extremely deep but feminine voice said.

"Oh God! What is that?" Helena screamed.

"Rude," Alpha-696 said, "that's my friend." Helena fainted.

...

"Bayman…come on…wake up!" Bayman barely woke up.

"Marie…what the hell is going on?"

"Everything will be okay, they're winning. They're strong…" as Marie was giving him comforting words…for some reason, Bayman noticed he was on the outside of the Freedom Survivor.

"Just tell me what's going on," Bayman tried to sound aggressive, but it ended up sounding like a person who just finished crying, "What happened to me?"

"Hitomi got mind-controlled somehow, she joined MIST, drugged you for some reason and they knocked me out…so you'll be feeling a little woozy. Also, there's a massive team battle happening. Christie, Raidou, Honoka and Rig VS Kasumi, Hayate, Ayane and Zack…"

"Huh, what's Hitomi doing, then?"

"She's just standing there, confused and in fear."

"Don't blame her… I'm confused, too…"

"Oh, come on! Bayman! Wake up! We have to get out of here!" Marie yelled at him, "We won this battle! But…Bayman! Wake up! Oh my god! We can't carry two people, can we? I mean Hitomi just fainted and"- Bayman could barely hear Marie's voice anymore.

"Huh…what…" Bayman couldn't stay awake, the drug was making him super drowsy…

...

"Kokoro!" Leon untied her, "you're okay, right? Let's quickly untie your mother and get out of here! Let's watch the big screen! We can see how DOATEC is doing, maybe Helena might even be back."

"She won't be," Kokoro burst into tears.

"We could at least…ugh, try," Miyako struggled to stand up.

"Need a hand?" Leon asked.

"No…" Miyako finally got up, "the DOATEC update starts in five minutes, and we need to get to the big screen, now!"

Leon, Miyako and Kokoro finally got to the big screen on time but it wasn't Bayman nor Helena who was on the big screen.

"Hello," the man said, "my name is Rig Donovan and due to some…unfortunate circumstances I will be standing in as head of DOATEC for poor… Rayman Bunchfink…what? How did he come up with that one?" Kokoro, Leon and Miyako all gasped simultaneously. People were booing and throwing stuff at the screen.

"F**k you, Rig!" Kokoro yelled, "Oh my god, I swore again! I'm so sorry, Mother!"

"Kokoro," Miyako stood back a little, "I don't think it's you that's swearing…" Leon also stood back.

"I feel…really…really hot," Kokoro looked at her hand, it was glowing red, "I'll freaking kill everyone in Tokyo!" Kokoro picked up a broken glass bottle, cut her hand and threw it in Leon and Miyako's direction.

"God, what can we do?" Miyako cried, "She goes insane in noisy crowded places but we get bombarded by MIST cameras if we go somewhere quiet!"

"I don't know. What _can_ you do?" Rig on the screen asked. Every person in sight stopped like a paused movie except for Leon, Miyako and… Kokoro, who was freaking out and throwing things everywhere.

"He can…hear us…" Miyako grabbed Leon's hand and ran, "this can't be planet Earth! People are all frozen!"

"Hey, what about Kokoro?" Leon asked.

"Leave her!" Miyako shouted.

"But"-

"No buts!" Miyako yelled, "She'll be back to normal when Hayabusa solves everything!"

"That ninja guy…" Leon whispered to himself.

...

Hayabusa ran off before he could give that Helena Alpha clone a kiss. He had tricked her into untying him for the price of a kiss.

"Where's my kiss?" the squeaky voice of Alpha-459 hurt Hayabusa's ears, but he kept running. _I guess Helena isn't here_ , he thought. He ran out and saw all the doors, searching for anything unusual. _Hayabusa Rejected Clones… Jann Lee Rejected Clones…Kasumi Rejected Clones… Tina Armstrong Rejected Clones…ah!_ Hayabusa saw a door saying Special Selection. He slowly entered the door as it automatically opened and he saw… exactly who you'd expect.

"Hayabusa? Hayabusa!" Helena almost tripped over her own feet.

"Who's this?" Alpha-696 asked.

"I-it"- Helena fainted again.

"She seems exhausted," Hayabusa caught Helena, "and who exactly are you? A clone for MIST's upcoming army or something?"

"Yep," Alpha-696 scratched his head.

"You and that…uh… Tina clone look like rejects to me."

"We have secret powers," Alpha-592 said. Hayabusa looked at the clone, a failed mix of Tina Armstrong and that MMA fighter Mila. The hairstyle was like Tina's, but it was black with red highlights like Mila's. The voice sounded demonic, both Tina and Mila's voices put together like two people. She wore really heavy gothic makeup, which was probably applied herself, and looked like someone who probably never smiled, ever. She had some kind of frightening aura about her, but Hayabusa couldn't put his finger on it. "How about we get out of here before I rip your head like a stuffed animal…"

"How did you befriend this?" Hayabusa asked the Bayman clone who looked like a bad cosplay of Paul Jesus Monroe.

"…we have really deep conversations," Alpha-696 said, "Now let's go. It seems like you have what you want… but we need one condition."

"What?"

"We want to follow you, become individual people… kind of like that Phase 4 one… but she was able to escape on her own… an intelligent clone, she is."

"You could be spies from Donovan… I can't risk it."

"Fair enough, we'll see you," Alpha-696 stood back and he teleported into red mist, along with that creepy Alpha-592 clone.

"Let's get out of here, Helena," Hayabusa said.

...

"G-god," Bayman woke up in a similar cottage. _T-this is Yuuka's cottage! Honoka's gran!_

"I saw them leave you," she said, washing dishes.

"W-what do you mean?" Bayman stood up.

"It was either you or Hitomi…"

"Explain!" Bayman slammed his fist on a kitchen counter.

"You were being carried through Tokyo… they couldn't carry you anymore… and they left you… and promised to come back… but I could see that wasn't possible…"

"Christ!" Bayman yelled, "You sound insane! I'm heavier than she is, anyway!"

"Well, at least you're in safer hands than your niece is."

"She _isn't_ my niece," Bayman glared and sat down at the dining table, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Now, aren't you a little too old to throw hissy fits? Or is that little blonde girl influencing your behaviour? Aren't _you_ supposed to be a role model for _her_? Not the other way round."

"I am _not_ throwing a hissy fit!" Bayman turned his head away from Yuuka.

"Grandma!" Honoka shouted, coming in the door, "I'm home!"

"W-what?" Bayman mumbled, "Was she not… being controlled by MIST or something?"

"If she's controlled for too long, it can have long-term mental and physical effects. Raidou can handle it for longer, because he's bigger and plus he _is_ a robot."

"It's a trap, isn't it? You succumbed to MIST, didn't you? Their headquarters must be in Japan or something!"

"Bayman, calm"-

"I can't!" Bayman was breathing heavily and Yuuka saw him take something out of his pocket.

"Yuuka!" A recognizable voice was heard after the front door was forced open, "we need to stay here for the night! It's not safe out there! It's Rig, man!"

"Leon!" Bayman yelled, "a-and that is Miyako, yes?"

"Pulling a gun on a harmless old lady?" Miyako glared at Bayman. Bayman stayed silent.

"Put the gun down, Bayman," Leon said, "wait, and is that red smoke I see?"

"N-no it's not… no… it's not…" Bayman's finger was getting closer to the trigger, "I'm waiting for my target…my _target_ …" _I can't control what I'm doing!_ Bayman was sweating nervously, _god, I really don't want to shoot anyone!_ "I can't control it! I can't control myself, duck! Duck, god damn it!" Miyako, Yuka and Leon all ducked as Bayman fired. Honoka burst into the room, wrong place…and wrong time.

"Hey gran, what's for lunch"- BOOM… right in the head.

"Oh god!" Yuuka yelled, "you killed her, you monster!"

"I didn't"-

"Shut up!" Yuuka threw a clean knife at Bayman, which just missed him and hit the wall. Miyako was silent in shock, thinking that the red smoke could do something similar to her daughter.

"Yuuka, he didn't mean to!" Leon yelled. Bayman ran out the cottage.

"Bayman, wait!" Leon ran out the cottage, too.

...

"Where's Bayman?" Marie yelled as she, Zack, Kasumi, Hitomi, Ayane and Hayate ran back to the spot they had left Bayman at, "we docked the ship, put Bayman down for less than a _minute_ because Zack got a little tired and then he's gone?" Somebody then teleported right in front of the group. It was Bayman! But he looked so different, a beard? A beanie hat? N-no…

"This isn't Bayman!" Ayane yelled, "This is a clone!"

"Calm down, Ayane," he didn't even have a Russian accent, "I am a clone. But I am here to warn everyone here about something."

"What did you do to Bayman, yo?" Zack shoved the clone.

"I did not do anything," he said, "my name is Alpha-696, and I can see all…"

"What?" Hitomi asked.

"I can see anything I want to see if I can put my mind to it," he said, "and if you hear anything about Bayman shooting Honoka in the head and killing her, I am here to tell you that Honoka is not dead."

"Wait, what?" Ayane got angrier, Kasumi retraining her, "Bayman shot Honoka?"

"He can't continue as leader of DOATEC!" Marie burst into tears, "he's the worst person ever!"

"MIST controlled him!" Alpha-696 said, "I saw a presence of red mist enter his body. Honoka's gran took him in, having a strange vision that you all left him to die… I was able to see her vision, I couldn't understand how she got that vision, but it was definitely MIST related…Donovan hid so much from me…"

"We'd never do that!" Kasumi yelled.

"He's, he's um…" Alpha-696 closed his eyes for a bit, "he's running away from the cottage in fear and this 'Leon' guy is going after him, telling Bayman it's not his fault."

"Alright," Hayate said, "how did Honoka survive a gunshot to the head?"

"Well, she's dead right now, but um…"

"She's dead," Marie said, "she's freaking dead…"

"She'll come back. I know it… that power she holds doesn't just copy moves…"

"What else does it do, then?" Hitomi asked.

"It"-

"GET AWAY FROM ME, LEON!" Bayman yelled, running across the road with all the cars stopped. The big screen turned on and Rig just said 'Resume' and the whole of Tokyo stopped pausing. People were confused, and so were the drivers, of course.

"Get off the road, Bayman!" Leon shouted.

A speeding car got closer and closer to Bayman… he wasn't fast enough…

"Oh sh**!" Bayman realised what was coming. Tons of people gasped

"BAYMAN!" Marie screamed.

 _ **Was that cliffhangery enough? I'm so sorry for the big delay, been so busy recently. I'll be honest, I'm kind of running out of ideas right now, so if you have any suggestions in the reviews, I might take them into consideration. How do you feel about Alpha-696 and Alpha-592, are they trustworthy enough? Where do you think Kokoro's gone? Be honest in the reviews! I might be starting a Soccer Spirits fanfiction after this story is complete!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bla-bla be honest in comments yeah you get me LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD**_

Miyako and Yuuka were in the cottage in silence with Honoka's deceased body just lying there. Yuuka just finished the dishes and Miyako was sitting at the table with both hands in her head.

"We should do something, right?" Miyako asked, slowly taking the hands out of her head.

"Wait a couple of hours," Yuuka said, "a gunshot to the head shouldn't kill Honoka."

"Just how immortal is that child?" Miyako stood up, "what monster did you create in the lab?"

" _Note_ that I didn't create her, Donovan wanted to try putting my DNA into one of his creations!"

"You agreed to it!" Miyako shouted. Silence for a couple of minutes.

"Ugh, we shouldn't be arguing like this," Yuuka said, "Honoka was made, that's final."

"G-Granny, my head's really sore…" Honoka slowly stood up and noticed her hand was glowing red, "I feel like my head is…bleeding. Is that a side-effect of my power?"

"Y-yes, Honoka, it is…" Yuuka and Miyako were stunned in silence, unsure what to do or say to Honoka.

"How did… how did she… you were dead!" Miyako burst out with that comment, "Bayman shot you. You monster. You're no human!"

"Why'd he shoot me?" Honoka asked, ignoring Miyako's harsh words.

"Because he agrees that you are a monstrous"-

"Miyako, shut up," Yuuka said, "some of that red mist got into Bayman and he couldn't control himself. Tokyo is infected with this stuff, and it could hit anyone at any moment."

"So… do you know anything about this stuff? I mean you two _worked_ at MIST! Will it spread to other places in Japan or even go outside of Japan?" Honoka asked.

"We… don't know. It could be updated, it could be different. But from what I know, it will spread like wildfire unless…oh god."

"What?"

"MIST just created the apocalypse," Miyako ran out the cottage, "I'm going to the hospital to warn everyone…"

"Gran, what's she talking about?" Honoka burst into tears, "I'm a monster…" Yuuka slowly walked up to Honoka.

"I have to end you, you _abomination_!"

…

Bayman woke up in what he probably guessed was a hospital.

"Oh god…" Bayman whispered to himself, _I have DOATEC to run but I end up like this… Helena's going to be so disappointed in me…_

"No she isn't," a voice said.

"W-what? Who are you?" Bayman asked, "You're like, a figment of my imagination, aren't you?"

"No, no… I am a clone of you…"

"You sound nothing like me!" Bayman yelled, "What do you want? Why does this all happen to me? When Helena was in charge of DOATEC stuff like this doesn't happen to her! If you were able to read my damn mind, you should be able to tell me if Helena's okay or not! I want to see her! I miss her!"

"Hayabusa's rescued her…" he said, "I know because I used to work for Donovan… until I wanted to escape…" the clone's serious voice changed drastically, "by the way, I didn't realise she was the real Helena Douglas 'til my powers started getting stronger- oh, and Honoka's alive!" The clone showed himself and put his face a little close to Bayman.

"H-hey, too close!" Bayman studied the clone's face. The clone did have the exact face as Bayman, but he had no scar, a big beard, long hair and a beanie hat, "Honoka's alive? Did your magical Jesus powers resurrect her or something?

"I'm Alpha-696," he said, "I've already met the rest of your friends… Honoka's a very special friend of yours, isn't she?"

"Eh, what? She's not my friend, I don't need friends"-

"I mean, her special power, she's almost immortal, am I right? A gunshot to the head, and she's still alive with only a mild headache."

"You can see anyone at any time?" Bayman said, "Wait, I am the only one who can see you currently or something?"

"Nope," he said, "everyone can see me. It's not one of those clichés. And yes, I can see anyone at any time." Alpha-696 closed his eyes, "Hayabusa and Helena are fine. Hayabusa has just been called by Ayane about your whereabouts and they are arriving in this hospital now."

"So… I finally get to see Helena after all this time? After all this _torture_ I _finally_ get to see her!"

"Bayman, your heartbeat is increasing drastically"-

"Shut up!" Bayman yelled that a little too loud, "I want to see her!"

…

"Did you hear Bayman yelling at that clone?" Marie was standing outside the hospital room Bayman was in with Leon and Zack. Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi were off to the Freedom Survivor, as it had been reported that Rig and Christie had taken over it. Hitomi had ran into Miyako and they went off searching for Kokoro, where there was rumours around Tokyo that she and a mysterious man were wreaking havoc in a restaurant not so far from the hospital.

"We need to wait for Helena," Leon said, "Bayman will be more than happy to see her."

"Wait, what?" Zack asked, "Is there something I haven't picked up recently?"

"Nah, Helena's mine," Marie grinned.

"Hey, you've got Honoka, don't be greedy," Zack glared at Marie.

"Bayman can have her, Helena's a better _waifu_ …"

"Ugh, don't ever say the word 'waifu' again," Leon shivered, "cringe worthy as hell." Marie, Leon and Zack heard Bayman's voice from his hospital room:

"It's not like that, you pervert! Go away!"

"I should go in and check on him," Marie said, "that clone must be annoying him…"

…

Mila was having her usual day at Johnny's Diner, angry drunk guys and fans of all ages and both genders. But today, she had a very unusual customer, not Tina, not Bass, but a lady that looked a lot like Mila herself _._ Red smoke, gothic clothing, and a voice like Tina's and hers put together. She wanted to 'fry and devour the unborn' which she explained to Mila it meant she wanted some fried eggs.

"Um, fried eggs coming up," Mila whispered, "who are you, exactly? You look like me in my teenage years going through that emo phase, but a hundred times worse!"

"I am Alpha-592, and I wish for the whole world to listen to real music and not that Two Dimension boyband or whatever…"

"Wait, Alpha? You're a clone? I remember the drunk guy, Brad, telling me about how he fought one of those, and the fact he had to come in _sober_ one day so I could believe him better. He's actually scarier when he's sober…"

"He must have fought Alpha-152, a clone of Kasumi," Alpha-592 said, spitting into an empty glass, she finally made eye-contact with Mila, showing red glowing eyes (including the sclera) that actually burned when Mila looked into them for too long, "she was a darn nuisance, thank god she be dead…"

"Can I ask something else if it isn't a problem?"

"Sure as hell, honey."

"How did they clone me?"

"They took like, a strand of your hair and a strand of Tina's hair or somethin'. I dunno, they never tell me nothin'."

"Why are you here?" Mila asked.

"For some fried eggs, hun."

"I know there's something else," Mila whispered, "you look shifty."

"To kill you," Alpha-592 stood up and took a knife out her jeans pocket. Mila tried to fight back but her clone was too strong… it was like she was fighting two- no, _three_ tournament fighters in one! Luckily, Tina walked into the diner and noticed what was going on straight away, unlike the drunk people sitting at that one table, and the mother with the demonically misbehaving children at the other.

"Oh god, Mila, someone call the cops!"

…

"We're finally here," Helena whispered to Hayabusa, "the hospital… Bayman is here?"

"He is," Hayabusa said, still holding onto Helena. She was really heavy for some reason, "did MIST do anything to you whilst you were there?"

"No… I just sat in there for weeks and weeks… only living on bread and water…"

"Maybe there was something in the bread and water," Hayabusa said, "There has to be."

"Just take me to Bayman!" Helena shouted, "He's been through enough hell! I want to see him!" Hayabusa and Helena entered the hospital and walked up to the receptionist.

…

Miyako and Hitomi were running to a restaurant which specialised in Italian food, but the restaurant wasn't there.

"We're too late…" Hitomi cried, "We're too late…"

"We need to figure out where Kokoro and the man with her is!"

"I wish we had stronger people with us," Hitomi said, "I mean, I'm"-

"You're as strong as any ninja!" Miyako shouted, "And I could probably see some of the symptoms Kokoro has a bit more clearly, as well as the man with her."

"I'm right here, mother," Kokoro's drained voice whispered, "turn around, mother." Miyako turned around to see Kokoro with a big muscular man with greyish hair. Hitomi turned around, too.

"Dad?" Hitomi yelled, "You're alive! Oh my god you're alive!" Hitomi ran up to her dad.

"Hitomi, don't get too close!" Miyako yelled, but it was too late.

"Oh Dad, you're still alive, you're still alive, you're still alive, you're still alive"-

"Shh," Hitomi's dad whispered, holding her, "don't get too upset… remember that bedtime story I used to read to you as a kid?"

"We're Going On A Bear Hunt! Wait, why are you mentioning this?"

"Because, look at Miyako."

Hitomi looked at Miyako and her eyes widened.

"S-she became a bear?" Hitomi cried, "s-she's going to eat me, Daddy!"

"Hitomi, it's an illusion spell, don't fall for it!" But all Hitomi heard were the roars of a very angry bear… so Kokoro and Hitomi's dad teleported off with Hitomi.

"Oh no…" Miyako whispered.

…

Ayane, Kasumi and Hayate appeared on the Freedom Survivor, it had been completely redecorated to fit a more dark and antagonistic theme to it.

"Welcome to MIST's Freedom Destroyer," a robotic voice said.

"What? Where did that come from?" Ayane asked.

"God knows," Kasumi said, "but now we're here."

"And they know we're here," Hayate said, "We need to be careful…"

"Come on into the Freedom Destroyer's Party Shack!" a recognizable voice said, "I won't bite! I just want to talk…"

"Rig!" Kasumi shouted, "Why was Helena taken? What was the experiment?"

"You guys are stupid," Rig's voice echoed as the three ninjas walked into the 'party shack', "there was no experiment, this was all a big joke in order to distract you all from your duties, weaken DOATEC and take the company for ourselves! Now Helena has nothing, and we can rule the world!"

"Actually, Rig, there was an experiment," a deep voice said.

"No there wasn't, Bass! You're my butler, now!"

"I am?"

"What's Bass doing here?" Kasumi shouted.

"I'll tell you in a minute, just come in here," Rig said.

"We are not going in there!" Ayane yelled, "It's a death trap!"

"I have no idea what's going on," Bass' voice murmured.

"We can survive this," Hayate said, "We need to get the Freedom Survivor back. It's rightfully DOATEC's."

"But there really was an experiment!" Bass said.

"Shut up, Bass!" Rig yelled.

"Make me, buddy!" Bass yelled, "And what the hell was going on in that big lab? Clones of me and my daughter? You sick, _sick_ people!"

"I said shut up!" Rig yelled and there was a massive smashing sound and Bass screaming.

"We need to get in there!" Kasumi yelled, "Come on!" Kasumi ran as fast as she could into the Freedom Destroyer's 'party shack'.

"Kasumi, wait up!" Ayane yelled and followed her, Hayate pacing behind.

…

"Just…go…away…" Bayman was tired of yelling at this annoying clone, "Leave me alone…"

"Your feelings for Helena shall not go unnoticed," Alpha-696 said about to leave, until he said some words, "oh no…Mila!"

"What about Mila?" Bayman glared, "what Hell have you unleashed now?"

"She's in danger! Alpha-592 has her, and she's going to kill her! I need to go!" Alpha-696 teleported away.

"B-Bayman," Bayman heard a tiny voice. Bayman sat up.

"Oh, it's you," Bayman rolled his eyes as Marie walked into his hospital room.

"Helena's coming soon a**hole, be patient," Marie couldn't help but smirk saying that, "well, I'm just glad you're okay, I'm sure you're more than happy that Helena's back, safe and sound."

"I'm sure you're even happier," Bayman smirked a little, too.

"I thought you shipped me and Honoka?"

"I don't even know what you mean by 'shipped'!" Bayman and Marie burst out laughing.

"In a good mood, you two?" Leon asked, coming in, "Because Helena's coming up, right…about…now….about…now? Uh, she's taking her time up the stairs. Whilst you're waiting, take this…uh…present from me." Leon got closer and _closer_ to Bayman.

"Kiss, kiss _, kiss_ …" Marie mumbled to herself, "nope, just a hug. An awkward hug."

"Seriously, Marie, get off DeviantArt," Bayman rolled his eyes.

"You still hugged," Marie said, "it's canon. And how does an old fogy like you even know what DeviantArt is… _hmm_?"

"What's canon?" Zack ran into the hospital room and tripped over, "oh, and Helena's reached the final step!"

"F-finally!" Bayman's voice was in a weird, high-pitched tone that sounded unusual to everyone in the room, " _finally_ , I get to see her!"

"Well," Hayabusa entered the room, holding the greyish, sickly-looking Helena, "I've given her something to eat but she's not had a proper rest yet, she refused to rest until she saw that you and Marie were fine."

"Lady H-Helena," Marie whimpered, "you-you… hey, Bayman! Don't stand up from your bed like that!"

"Helena…" Bayman ran up to Helena and hugged (more like almost squeezed to death) her, "I'm so, so glad you're okay…"

"We've all been through a lot," Helena's voice was delicate and Bayman could only just make out what she was saying, "I've seen what's happened to all of you recently, Donovan forced me to… watch it all on a big screen…they're going to hurt so many people…so many…" Helena fainted.

"Oh god, Helena!" Bayman held onto her, "guys! The last bit she said. My clone, Alpha-696… said that clones were going to… _kill_ fighters… and Mila's first on their bucket list! He teleported to Johnny's Diner to…'rescue' Mila but I'm not sure if I can believe him!"

"Bayman, calm down, bro," Zack said, "both you and Helena need some rest, we need to check up on Miyako and Hitomi, you and Helena stay here." Everyone ran out the hospital, leaving Bayman with the freezing, greyish body of Helena.

"Y-you're not dead, are you?" Bayman whimpered to Helena as if she were a doll or teddy.

 _ **Helena may be back, but there are a lot of unsolved mysteries. Stay tuned for Chapter 8!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh, LORD has it been a long time! This fanfiction is over a YEAR old! I was too busy writing other stories, but seeing as I have extreme writer's block with original stories, I'll continue the next chapter to my favourite DOA fanfiction that I planned to abandon! Enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S, looking back at my previous chapters, I feel as if I made Bayman a little OOC, more loud and cocky than strong and silent if you get me, so I'll try and change that a little, but keep the shipping intact ;)**_

 _The Hospital, Tokyo, 9:00pm._

"Helena," Bayman mumbled, "I can't lose anyone else… not now… I'm cursed."

"Bayman," Helena whispered, "of course I'm not dead. I feel awfully weak, however. Shall we talk? I've seen your every move on the Freedom Survivor… you did a good job taking care of the ship."

"T-talk? I need to help you, somehow!" Bayman tried to stand from the bed.

"The last thing I want you to do is strain yourself," Helena whispered, "if MIST wanted to put something fatal in the food they gave me, I would have died straight away. A nurse is coming to check on me, anyways." Bayman went silent, and slowly sat down on the bed, slouching a little.

"Uh…what is there to… talk about?" Bayman and Helena both sat up on the hospital bed properly, "I wasn't the head of DOATEC for that long…"

"What about good old times?" Helena asked, "like that time Marie tried to set you up with Leon"-

"We don't talk about that," Bayman interrupted, a full-on straight, serious face.

"Well, alright then," Helena smiled, "aren't you happy I'm back, though? You sounded like it."

"I was just…" Bayman grabbed the nearest pillow to him and hugged it tight, "surprised."

"I see," Helena's smile was warmer, and the greyness on her face was a little less visible, "Bayman, your face is a little red. Are you okay"-

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Bayman stopped making eye-contact with Helena, "I think that's the nurse. The place will be awful busy, you know? You should let her check you. Hey! Come in!" The nurse burst the door wide open. "Wait a minute… you seem familiar…"

"I'm so sorry for being familiar to you, because I've never seen you before! I'm so sorry!" the nurse cried, trembling, "H-Helena Douglas! I was assigned to do a small check-up on you! I'm so sorry, I know you're famous on television and stuff, but I've only recently heard of a television, so… um… sorry. I'm Nurse N"-

"Naotora Ii," Bayman said, "Swedish Chef forced me to play those games. You're my main in most of the games, be glad."

"Agh! That's creepy! Did I become famous after my death? Yes, I got brought back to life! I don't remember how, I'm sorry! Come with me, Helena!" Bayman stared immensely as Naotora lead Helena out of the room.

"And take good care of her," Bayman said.

"I'm sorry, I will!" Naotora mumbled, slamming the door loudly. Bayman rolling his eyes.

.

 _Honoka's Gran's House._

"Gran," Honoka murmured, her hand glowing a fierce red, "I can't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. So, could you please… how could you end me if I survived a bullet wound to the head?!"

"You are correct… there's only one way I can kill you," Yuuka sighed, "it was a vial… but since I'm not in MIST anymore I don't have any of these…futuristic handy-dandy things… oh lord, did I really want to kill my own granddaughter? I'm a sick, horrible individual…"

"Gran, you're fine, the smoke has made everyone loopy," Honoka said, "but I'm sure it has nothing to do with my existence, because there are so many clones out there, just killing me wouldn't make a slight change."

"I need some rest," Yuuka murmured, "but I can't let you"-

"I'll be fine, Granny," Honoka said, "I'm one of the world's strongest fighters, I can defend myself one hundred times better than any other girl my age. You'll be safe if you just sleep, I promise."

Honoka waited until Yuuka was fast-asleep (when she started to hear loud snoring) and headed out the house, but she saw three people teleport right in front of her.

"Hey, uh"-

"Bayman? Oh, lord, what happened to you? And Tina, Mila, you're both here too, hey, why so quiet"-

"Actually, um, I'm not Bayman"-

"Alpha, and then three random numbers, then," Honoka said.

"696," Mila and Tina both said in unison, their voices sounding like high school students during the first period on a Monday.

"They look kind of… depressed," Honoka said, "Alpha-696, what happened?"

"I told them about Bass whilst we were getting a safe spot to teleport, big mistake…"

"My daddy works with the bad guys!" Tina yelled, "this whole time, my daddy's been a _bad guy_!"

"Tina, it's not like that"-

"It is!" Tina yelled, a red mist present, "and I'm going to _**kill**_ the darn monsters that made him go through all this torture! Either my daddy's brainwashed or he's been hiding something from me a long time comin'! Now, where the heck is this Freedom Survivor- or Destroyer, ported?!"

"Tina." Mila whispered, "please"-

"You're not his family like I am," Tina getting louder, tears streaming from her face that she was trying to fight, "you wouldn't understand, you're just a fan. I'm going to find this 'Freedom Destroyer' myself! Since there's so many clones, one's going to teleport me there, right? _**Right?"**_ Before anyone could say a word, Tina ran off.

"Miss Armstrong, wait!" Alpha-696 was going to go after her.

"Let her cool off, at least," Mila said, "but keep an eye on her with your powers, alright? What are we doing in Tokyo? It's not exactly a safe-zone for hiding from MIST."

"I was going to rescue Honoka after danger was signalled," Alpha-696 said, "I'm no warrior, I'm just trying to rescue fighters in danger. Because that's what the clones want, for the fighters to die, because they know, no matter what, the true, original fighters will always be stronger than the clones, sure the clones have magic, but physically…well, there's a lot of issues."

"So they want to replace us," Honoka said, "and they"-

"I'm sorry for interrupting!" Alpha-696 said, "but I need to go!"

"Where? Is Tina in danger?" Mila asked, "be honest or you'll be beaten to a pulp! I still don't one hundred percent trust you!"

"A clone has teleported her onto the Freedom Destroyer, they've trapped her!" Alpha-696, "one of you should come with me, since you're good at fighting and all… and the other should go the hospital, I'm getting bad vibes there."

"I'll go to the hospital," Honoka said, "Mila, you can fend off these clones, I know you can." Honoka ran off. Mila placed her hands in her face, full of stress and frustration.

"I don't trust you," Mila sighed, "but since my house and job are probably gone, I'll let you teleport me there, I can die quicker."

"Please, don't say that!" Alpha-696 said, "I've always been good at healing! Take my hand again, and we won't be the only ones on the ship, the ninjas are there, too." Mila rolled her eyes and took the clone's hand.

.

Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate all ran into a room of the Freedom Destroyer. The ship had been redecorated so vastly, they couldn't even recognize it from the inside. What room even was this? There was a red carpet trailing towards a desk and a chair. Rig and Bass were nowhere to be found.

"We've fallen into the trap," Ayane said, "either Bass is really working with these guys, or Rig's taken him someplace… someplace horrible."

"Bass is too nice for this!" Kasumi shouted, "we need to save him! There's no way he'd succumb to something like MIST, he's too strong-willed!" More screaming is heard, then another familiar voice screaming "Dad!"

"That's Tina," Hayate said, "that's freaking Tina! She's here too?"

"Yep," Rig laughed.

"Where are you?" Hayate yelled, "are you talking into a speaker?"

"Yes…" Rig whispered, "Tina and Bass are fine, don't you worry…a- _ah_!"

"What the hell was that?" Ayane asked.

"I-I just pressed this button?" a timid, fairly familiar voice said.

"Alpha-696?" Ayane asked turning around to see the clone was holding a strange device, Mila standing beside him, "why are you here? And is that the newbie? You brought a _newbie_ here? You're too suspicious!"

"W-well it was either her or Honoka!" Ayane found it slightly amusing to hear Bayman's voice in such an odd, apologetic tone.

"Fair enough," Ayane rolled her eyes, "you do kind of remind me of Honoka, slightly. I don't know what it is… the annoyance, perhaps?"

"Okay, so I don't know what this button did," Alpha-696 said, "but can we really go in? Oh, god, I'm the worst clone ever, I'm so sorry"-

"It should be safe!" Tina yelled from the speaker, "we're not MIST! You can trust us! We've been here since the beginning!"

"Nice try," Alpha-696 said, dropping the device and taking a more monotone voice, "but this is actually my good old friend Alpha-592, impersonating Tina Armstrong's voice, as your DNA is a deformed combination of both Tina Armstrong and Mila Montero!"

"God darn it you," Alpha-592 said, doing the deep, growly voice that made her sound a hundred times familiar, "I was made and hired to kill both Mila and Tina. To replace their butts in the darn tournament! Make things a lil' interesting with all this… magic hullabaloo! I'm made just from strands of hairs, spit, snot and magic! What am I? A soldier. 'Alpha-696, you're an odd mix', it even rhymes. Hell, you're a mix of Bayman and Honoka, it feels wrong even _sayin'_ it! Dang it, I feel like calling the cops on Bayman right this second"-

"Can you shut up?" Ayane yelled, "we could take you on, easily!"

"There be so many soldiers here like you could not imagine," Alpha-592 whispered.

"But do they all want to fight?" Mila asked, "won't they feel depressed knowing that fighting is their sole reason to live? That they're no more than just mixed DNA of existing persons?"

"Well…" Alpha-592's voice trailed off, "you're…you're… **no! Enough with your drama bull-darn-crap! There may be about five of you** , listen here, I can't count **, but one of me is strong enough to destroy 'em all! I'm a murder-machine!"**

"We have a clone on our side, too! Come on Baynoka, or, or… Honoman! You're a fighter, you can beat this bully!" Mila shouted.

"Just call me Alpha-696, please," he trembled nervously, "and…this is going to be hard. It really is"- Knife. Throat. Gushes of blood. Then all traces of the clone disappear into blue polygons that float away into the abyss. _I believe in you guys…seriously…I will give you all the strength that has been left behind of me… I know I can!_

" **One's already down!"** Alpha-592 yelled, donning a strange, black leather outfit, **"we got like, four more to go! Though, that was the easy one killed!"**

"Kasumi, be careful!" Hayate yelled.

"The only nice clone, and he met a horrible death," Kasumi whispered, "I have all the determination to make this monster go down!"

.

 _The eerily quiet Tokyo. Where was everyone?_

Leon was carrying Marie on his back, Zack running besides him. They were both heading to the Italian restaurant, worrying about Miyako and Hitomi.

"Do you think Bayman and Helena are making out right now?" Zack asked, "like, they're not gonna go _crazy_ in that hospital, right? Cause I always thought Bayman was closer to M-"

"Don't finish that, Helena is _mine_ only," Marie grinned, "and you missed such a _touching_ moment between Leon and Bayman… _literally…touching_ …" Marie knew this was canon. How could it not be?

"You're making it sound _worse_ than it was, it was just a _hug_ ," Leon yelled, "It really doesn't matter how inappropriate the situation is, you'll always talk about your FanArt and DeviantFiction, whatever." Marie burst into laughter, even Zack was laughing a little.

"But seriously, guys, you were kinda dumb to send Hitomi and Miyako together," Marie murmured, "maybe the biggest _baka_ idiots on the planet!"

"Hayabusa's been a bit…stalker-ish with Miyako recently," Zack murmured back, "he wants to know if Miyako's really on our side or not." They arrived. The ruined restaurant was utterly silent. How the hell were they going to find Miyako or Hitomi in this dump?

"I'm here," Hayabusa suddenly appeared behind the three, "I know where Hitomi is. She got brainwashed. Her dad was forced to join MIST."

"Shouldn't you be helping the other ninjas on the ship?" Marie asked, "Busa-chan, you're super-duper strong!"

"Kill me," Hayabusa murmured, "oh, and they have more than enough power. Alpha-696 died, but when the particles were released, I could sense a strong aura in everyone, Alpha-592 should be a piece of cake, plus they have that new girl Mila with them, too."

"Mila's kind of new, you know," Zack said, "it's worrying."

"It was either her or Honoka, apparently."

"Oh," Marie said, "so apart from the ninjas and Mila, nobody's in grave danger, right?"

"I would rather not answer that," Hayabusa said, "you three, hold onto me, and I will teleport you all to where Hitomi is."

.

"How long is that check-up taking?" Bayman murmured to himself, spreading his arms and legs on the hospital bed, taking up all the space. Nurse Naotora burst into the room, her arm around Helena's shoulder. Bayman sat up.

"I-I'm sorry for taking so long!" Naotora said, "but I really can't diagnose what's up with Helena! It's not anything fatal from what I know, but…I will give these records to a professional. You both really need some rest!"

"Hey, uh… Helena," Bayman said, not believing he really said her name so casually like that, "you're really okay, right? Naotora will try her best to take care of you. You should really get her some more food, or like, a drink."

"I am fine," Helena whispered, "however, a glass of water will lift my spirits a little, Naotora." Naotora slowly let go of Helena as she slowly walked up to the hospital bed, she tripped a little, but Bayman was able to catch her.

"You're not fine," Bayman whispered, "we need some kind of expert. Naotora, you've heard of MIST?"

"Eh…well… this guy called Donovan who said he ran MIST tried to recruit me as a soldier. Then he started calling me the cutest tall girl he'd ever met and got a little creepy so I escaped!"

"Not surprised, since you're dead and back to life. Well your first costume is kind of…how do I say it without being"-

"It was armour for the Ii clan! And you shouldn't know that about me, stalker!"

"Right, 'armour'"-

"Oh, Bayman, typical," Helena laughed and rolled her eyes, "you can also let go of me, now."

"What if I don't want to?" _God, what did I just say there,_ he thought?

"Pardon?" The expression on Helena's face surprised Bayman. She was actually finding this _funny?_ This was humiliating!

Bayman gasped and almost threw Helena off the bed. He crossed his arms. "I apologise for my behaviour, I just"-

"Is this your husband, Helena Douglas?" Naotora tilted her head.

"He is not," Helena said, "he has just missed me. I can see why you'd think that."

"I _don't_ ," Bayman pouted slightly.

"Now you're acting like I'm Marie!" Helena bust out laughing.

"I think that's how you act when you care for someone, and try to hide it, even when it's so obvious. Come on, Bayman, relax, please," Naotora said, "your stress levels were extremely high before you were hit, we don't want to get to that level _again_ …"

"Leave," Bayman murmured, "I want to speak to Helena"-

"Oh!" Naotora said, "you have a visitor, sorry!"

"Who?" Bayman asked.

"Her name is Honoka."

"Just let her in," Bayman rolled his eyes, "I'd like her to tell me where everyone is."

.

Kokoro was with a group of unknown citizens, trashing a small shop. What had she done? This was awful, and Tokyo was even scarier now! But she couldn't help but feel good about this. This was payback for her mother sheltering her, trying to stop her her from becoming a fighter due to her 'femininity', despite a majority of the tournament entrees actually _being_ female. And even more payback for her mother hiding she worked at that awful, awful company.

"Let's go to the next area!" Kokoro yelled, the group of people agreeing with her. For once, she was the leader, and confident. Three people walked into the trashed shop. A man with grey hair, very-well-built and a comedic moustache, the one and only Hitomi Bunchfink and a…cyborg man?

"Here," the grey-haired man said reaching into the sweets aisle, "eat a damn Snickers. You're not you when you're hungry."

"Ha-ha, Dad," Hitomi rolled her eyes, "what a strong leader you are, leading all those citizens to destroy for your benefit. We'd like to speak with you and your… _gang_ for a moment…"

"Sure," Kokoro grinned. _This is going to be good,_ she thought.

Little did she know…

These three were working with MIST.

 _ **So, after a year of fanfiction writer's block, Chapter 8 is finally finished! Miyako's whereabouts are unknown currently, where do you think she is? Be honest in the reviews! ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9 (Helena ending)

_**Lol guys Merry Christmas to everyone! The final chapter is here! Although I will make two alternative endings… despite them being very minor changes. You'll see what I mean.**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter feels kind of rushed. I have prelims and just want to wrap this story up as soon as possible. I will do the alternative endings after the prelims, which is about a week or two in advance.**_

 _Meanwhile in the hospital in Tokyo…_

"Honoka," Bayman said, "I'm glad you're here, I need to ask you something. Where exactly is everyone, and what's happening? You know, right?"

"Alpha-696 teleported mostly everyone onto the Freedom Destroyer, I think… he wants them to all gather and fight MIST. I don't know exactly who's on the ship and who isn't…"

"Do you at least know anyone who's on the ship?" Bayman asked.

"I know Mila's on it, the ninjas, I don't know who else, but I'm worried about the safety of everyone else…"

"Freedom Destroyer…" Helena murmured, "I hate that name…" Naotora slowly opened the door.

"You're talking about MIST…huh?"

"Why, yes, we are," Bayman said, "defending it?"

"Absolutely not!" Naotora said, "I died peacefully, happily. But Donovan _had_ to bring _me_ back!"

"I see," Bayman said, "and he didn't give you, like, magical powers or anything?"

"Not…not that I know of," Naotora whispered, "I know about how they treat those poor clones! And if they don't want to fight, they get killed in the most gruesome possible way. They"-

"Don't go into the details, please…" Helena said, "we just want to make sure that... that everyone on the ship is safe. There has to be a way to get to them, if they can all just "teleport" onto it!"

"S-sorry. You'll need some sort of clone or ninja," Naotora said, "I may have been brought back from the dead, but I _am_ the original Naotora Ii."

"Alright then," Bayman rolled his eyes, "if you say so. But, Honoka is kind of…a clone, right? Can't you learn to teleport and get us there?"

"It seems scary," Honoka murmured, "and it might take a while."

"At least try," Helena said, "none of us would have been efficient for the Dead or Alive tournament if we never tried. So, if you want to enter the sixth tournament, you have to try."

"Alright," Honoka whispered, taking out her phone, "I'll probably learn to teleport like Hayabusa or something, his is cool. There's got to be videos of him! There's not many tournament videos of the ninjas, so it was harder for me to learn more moves from them, if you get me!"

"Can Raidou teleport?" Bayman asked.

"No," Honoka said, "he said it was pointless, OP and overrated."

"I wish you could at least see who's on the ship," Helena said, "anyone could be on that ship… Marie could even be on the ship…"

"If that Alpha clone does anything to Marie or the others I swear I'll just eliminate all those 'rejected clones' myself!" Bayman squeezed the pillow he was holding.

"If you can find the ship," Helena said.

"You better be watching videos and videos until your eyes bleed, Honoka," Bayman murmured, "plus, the videos of rejected clones all over Facebook and that, right? People are uploading that crap!"

"The Wi-Fi here is pretty good," Helena said, taking out her phone, "hey, Bayman, I don't think I've added you."

"It's hard to track me," Bayman murmured, "I need to change my name constantly."

"Does Marie have an account?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, but I blocked her. All ten of her accounts." Helena giggled at that reply. "W-what? It's not funny!"

"It's just so typical…" Helena laughed.

"Whatever," he sighed, "get watching, Honoka, we don't have all day."

"You should be nicer, Bayman" Helena smiled.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

…

Kokoro and her gang of rebels stared at the three in the small shop her gang were invading. Hitomi, covered in red mist, the cyborg man, _smothered_ in red mist, and Hitomi's father, casually munching on a Snickers.

"What do you morons want?" Kokoro asked, "Jin, set those candies on Aisle 1 on fire. This should be good."

"We want you to join us," Hitomi said, "we have similar goals to you."

"I've already achieved my goal," Kokoro posed as if she were an anime villain, "I'm finally in control, no mother sheltering me and betraying me. But, what even is this red mist that is upon the three of you?"

"Heh, it's MIST's," the cyborg man said, "you are being under control by us, doing what _we_ want you to do, and you're not realising it. Same goes for your little gang, too."

"Huh?" Kokoro stood back a few steps and tripped over, the three laughing at her, and her gang running away in confusion.

"You should do what we say at all times," Hitomi's dad said, trying to sound menacing but HE HADN'T HAD SOME GODDAMN SNICKERS IN LIKE, YEARS. CHRIST, THIS WAS SO GOOD.

"No," Kokoro mumbled as the smoke became visible on her hands and body, "this isn't real. I just wanted revenge, nobody's controlling me…"

"Follow us," Hitomi said, Kokoro following on as if an invisible person were dragging her. Just as the four walked out the shop, a group of fighters arrived before them. Zack, Leon, Marie and…Ryu Hayabusa?

"Shouldn't you be on that ship?" the cyborg man A.K.A Raidou said, "the rest of your little ninja family is on that ship, along with the Armstrongs and Mila. They're all in grave danger."

"If Alpha-696 sacrifices himself," Hayabusa closely approached the robot, "everyone will have the biggest advantage."

"Well then," Hitomi's dad's hand shot out a strange glow, hitting Hayabusa, "come onto the ship with us, leave the three behind, we'll get them later." Hayabusa was able to say one more thing before disappearing into nothing.

"You three, go to the hospital, now…" Hayabusa said, "I gave Miyako some errands, to find out where everyone was with a tracking device. She should be arriving there shortly, too."

"Let's go, quickly," Leon said, "Marie, hop on my back."

…

"Happy New Year, Helena…" Bayman sighed, looking at the clock on the wall, "2016 really was crap…"

"How about you and Helena have a New Year's Kiss or something?" Naotora asked.

"How about no?" Bayman sighed once again.

"How about yes?" Honoka grinned, "look, you're blushing!"

"How about stop the awkwardness?" Helena asked, "I don't even have the energy for a kiss."

"Bayman just got re-jected!" A familiar annoying voice entered.

"Zack," Bayman sighed, "where's everyone else? They better be okay!"

"Leon and Marie are just coming up," Zack said, "they're talking to Miyako, she's been outside the hospital for quite some time now, she was just chain-smoking like hell."

"I'm glad they're not on that ship," Bayman said, "do you know who's on it?"

"Apparently, Kasumi, Hayate, Ayane, Hayabusa, the Armstrongs and Mila. Hayabusa said something about some Alpha clone dying, and that his dead particles or whatever will boost everyone on the ship, making the fight easier for them… but only the people he trusts or something. Think Busa was high."

"With all that's happening, he's more likely to be right than wrong by a landslide," Helena sighed, "once Miyako's done with her smoke break, I'd like for her to come up here, along with Marie and Leon… are you okay with that Bayman?"

"I-I'm not bothered," Bayman crossed his arms and looked away, his cheeks puffing slightly.

"Ooh, let me translate!" Zack said, "that's Bayman-talk for 'I miss my Swedish loli and my old Italian crush- I mean rival." Everyone in the room started laughing, except for Bayman of course.

"I have no comment," he murmured.

"Come on Bayman!" Helena said, "everything's just going as planned! We're all going to be okay and this will be over soon! We need to lift up your spirits!"

"I thought Honoka was watching those stupid videos!"

"Well," Honoka said, "even if we all were to teleport onto the Freedom Destroyer, we wouldn't have the particle effects from Alpha-696 would we? We wouldn't have a chance, the ninjas and the Armstrongs should be enough."

"So, we just wait?" Zack asked, "damn! I feel lazy now!"

"Don't be," Honoka smiled, "you're far from lazy! You own a whole island and put stuff on it!" Zack just didn't reply and laughed slightly, everyone just talking about normal usual topics despite all the chaos, waiting for the Ninjas and Armstrongs to defeat MIST's Freedom Destroyer.

…

"Dad!" Tina yelled, not being able to see anything, "where are you? Where are _we_?"

"TINAHHH!" Bass yelled back, "listen here! We're going to be absolutely fine! We've got them ninjas folks and we've got Mila!"

"You think that's enough, Daddy?"

"I think Rig's been out cold, heard something about that clone pushing a button."

"How do we get out?" Tina asked.

"With my help," Tina heard a voice, "I'm unlocking the door, I'm fighting with you two, I'm not letting my old high school friend get killed by these psychos."

"L-Lisa?" Tina almost screamed the name, "oh my sweet lord! Quickly, open that door!"

"Our lab's a little bright so squint your eyes, the both of you, but follow me and don't get lost, hear me?"

"I got it," Tina said, "you able to follow, Dad?"

"I'll catch up Tina don't you worry," Bass said, sounding heavily out of breath.

"Dad, come on!" Tina yelled, "Rig will wake up and he'll hurt you again!"

"Tina, I won't let him, promise me," Lisa said, "and neither would Bass, the hit was just unexpected. Now let's go!"

…

The ninjas and Mila were surprised at their power against the clones. Maybe Alpha-696 was right, that he did leave his power behind. After Hayabusa had done more than a couple of Izunas, most of the clones ran away in fear.

"What a bunch of wimps!" Alpha-592 said, "all you weak rejected clones, get out! I'll show y'all how it's really done!" Alpha-592 magicked a long blue sword out of nowhere and it struck through Hayate's chest, "Rig's really determined for Epsilon to start again, you know. He's so excited." Four people appeared before Alpha-592, Hitomi, Raidou, Hitomi's dad and Kokoro, who were all completely brainwashed.

"Oh, come on!" Ayane yelled, "brainwashing all these people? We can still take you on, Alpha-696 gave us the strength!" The five were able to easily beat the brainwashed, but struggled heavily on Alpha-696.

"What the hell are you?" Hayabusa said, "and why is MIST so interested in Project Epsilon?"

"I'd ask ol' Rig but he's takin' a snooze," she sighed, "my guess that he wants all fighters to lose memory about their martial arts so he can subdue 'em, that's my guess."

"Think about what you're doing!" Kasumi yelled, "you want to live like this! Be made to kill instead of living a normal life?"

"I've got no choice, ginger," Alpha-592 said, "I can't change."

"There's got to be a way!" Kasumi shouted, "you can't live like this! Do you enjoy killing people?"

"Kasumi, your protagonist BS won't work!" Ayane ran up to the clone, "use your fists instead of that dumb magic, stupid clone!"

"You should kill me last."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean, like Alpha-696, you should at least defeat Rig and that first, so I don't end up strengthening them."

"That's it," Hayabusa walked away from the group, "I'm doing this on my own. Do your lovey-dovey basic stuff."

"Wait, so Kasumi's 'protagonist BS' is working?" Mila asked.

"I guess so," Alpha-592 said, reached for a gun out her pocket and shot herself in the head, the spear vanishing from Hayate's chest. Mila screamed and Ayane shielded Mila from the gruesome mess. Three people ran in.

"I knew that was Mila!" Tina yelled, running with Lisa and Bass.

"She's fine," Ayane said, "as long as she doesn't see the remains."

"Oh, that's gross!" Tina turned around, "Dad, don't look either!"

"Hey, it didn't affect for too long," Hayate was able to speak, "what do you think Hayabusa's doing? Guys, do you hear that?"

"Sounds like…an Izuna?" Lisa gulped. The brainwashed were waking up, "hey, they seem like they're still controlled, get ready to fight! Kokoro is among them? Ugh, well the four are outnumbered against us eight, aren't they?"

…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hayabusa had Izuna'd Rig for about the fifth time already, "your dumb plan isn't working. Why would you even plan to take over the Freedom Survivor, knowing we'd all settle this? And it's only you on this ship, with only a handful of clones. Lost contact with your dad?"

"I thought I could do this on my own, you know? Here; have your stupid ship!" Rig yelled, "but our main lab will be somewhere secret, somewhere you'll never find"-

"Unless…Miyako tells me."

"Miyako's fired! And god knows where she is! Grieving that her daughter has joined us!"

"I understand," Hayabusa said, picking up a strange, round object from the desk in this odd lab, "a smoke bomb, eh? I can just transport you back to your stupid lab…" Rig was speechless, trying to stand up and run away, but Hayabusa threw the smoke bomb and Rig disappeared, "now let's hope he actually teleported to that lab.

Suddenly, clones of almost every fighter he knew came out from their hiding space, surrounding Hayabusa.

"Uh… do you guys know if that smoke bomb took him there? Don't get any closer to me, or I'll Izuna you!" All the clones ran away, except for one clone of himself, which looked almost one hundred percent accurate, if it wasn't for all that blue smoke.

"He is," the Hayabusa clone with the extremely deep voice removed his mask, revealing a set of inhuman, dagger-like teeth, "I am the clone leader. If I die, all the other clones on this ship die. We're outdated clones, Rig doesn't care if we die."

"Surely… I can't believe I'm saying this, can't you convince them to all leave the Freedom Survivor? If Rig's left, and you're the current clone leader"-

"I don't want to live," the clone murmured, "and if I die, then your brainwashed friends will no longer be brainwashed, since I was the one who initiated it from Donovan's orders and- oh god, am I crying? I apologise, it's not right for a clone to cry…"

"Get all your clone buddies to leave our ship, _now_ ," Hayabusa said.

"I-I understand!" The clone ran into a small room where all the other clones were, "everyone, retreat!" Hayabusa heard the sound of tons of clones teleporting away, making a massive 'swoosh' sound. Hayabusa heard a ton of footsteps, everyone shouting many things at once.

"Let me answer all your questions at once," Hayabusa said, "we have the ship back, MIST has retreated, and we can restore our cities, but we need to watch out."

"HOORAY!" Everyone started to jump in joy.

"I'm guessing you've finally chose your damn side, Lisa," Hayabusa rolled his eyes, everyone stopping.

…

 _One month and a few days later, Valentine's Day_

Helena was in a temporary mansion in France, just until the Freedom Survivor had been redecorated. She was relaxing, reading a book and watching the TV. Marie burst into the room.

"Lady Helena! Lady Helena!" Marie yelled, "I answered your phone! The Freedom Survivor has been rebuilt! It's at the docks! You know, the closest one, the one you keep visiting, wishing that it would be back! It's back!"

"On Valentine's nonetheless!" Helena stood up from her chair, "I'm not going to even bother putting on makeup or getting changed out of my tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt! I want to see my ship!"

"Lady Helena, the media"-

"I don't care about the media! I care about the world being restored back to normal, and that includes DOATEC! Meaning our Freedom Survivor!"

"…that's the spirit, Lady Helena!" Marie didn't bother to dress in her attire either, just blue overalls with a red sleeved casual dress underneath, "let's go!"

…

Marie and Helena ran outside their mansion and headed to the docks, the Freedom Survivor in the distance. They looked around to see almost the whole cast (except for the brainwashed, Hitomi was suspiciously there despite being brainwashed). Helena was slightly heartbroken to see Kokoro absent, so she stood, gloomy as ever. Marie went off to talk to Honoka and Mila, who were talking amongst themselves.  
"Hey, Helena!" the American Wrestler himself, Bass, yelled, his daughter standing aside him, "why so glum? The ship's back!"

"Just thinking about if Kokoro were here," Helena sighed.

"Tell me about it," Tina sighed too, "even Hitomi's impressed with her cooking skills, and Hitomi usually goes all Gordon Ramsey on the other fighters when she sees them cook. Could've made a mean sushi, you know, but if Hitomi can fight the brainwashing, your sister can- oh my god, whoops, sorry"-

"Everyone knows at this point, anyway," Helena started to laugh, Bass joining in and Tina awkwardly giggling.

Marie approached Honoka.

"Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers, Honknockers!" Marie awkwardly cuddled Honoka from behind.

"Seems like she's hyper," Mila laughed, "must be excited to be back on the ship, huh?"

"I-I don't blame her!" Honoka started to shake, "Marie, could you place your hands somewhere else"-

"Stock anime girl! Stock anime girl! Stock anime girl!" Marie tried to jump onto Honoka's back.

"Says you, kid," Leon appeared, "oh, it's the MMA girl, was impressed when I saw you on TV!"

"Oh, my god, Leon just said that to me," Mila almost wanted to faint, "can't believe the Armstrongs let me on their trip to France, y'know! I almost had enough money to go myself- a-ah! It's the drunk guy from the diner!"

"…can't say I know you," Brad yawned, "I came here sober, surprising, eh? Oh, look, it's Leon, I saw you on TV once I think, and…*yawn*."

"Brad, don't faint!" Eliot shouted, catching Brad, "I know lack of alcohol equals lack of sleep for you b-but"-

"Take care of the old guy instead of me," Brad said, "he had a fall recently, but he seems to be chatting up wing lady there…"

"Bird lady?" Marie let go of Honoka, "Nyotengu! Bird lady! Bird lady!"

"Oh no!" Nyotengu tried to hide behind Gen Fu, but her wings were showing, "hey, kid, your phone is ringing, answer it!"

"Don't call me a kid!" Marie said, "I'm only one thousand years younger than you!" Marie picked up her phone…and she realised who it was… "kill me," she murmured, and hesitantly answered.

"What is it?"

….

 _(this will be the part and forward on that is alternated in the alternate endings)_

"Not a very nice way to answer the phone, Marie," Bayman sighed, struggling to multitask with a phone and shopping cart, "I'll be a little late to the Freedom Survivor's arrival, I'm doing some shopping."

"Why phone me you gay Russian"-

"Hey, hey, wrong side of the bed this morning?" Bayman asked, laughing slightly.

"Why do you sound so happy, baka?"

"…do you even _know_ what day it is?" Bayman rolled his eyes.

"Tuesday."

"No, the _date_."

"The…fourteenth… of February…why are you bringing it up to _me_? Moron!"

"Thought I'd buy some chocolates."

"Huuuuuh? For _who_?"

"Well…for everyone, for all the struggles I put them through," Bayman sighed, "I was terrible, you know, and I was going to phone Helena originally, but her mobile number changed?"

"Y-yes," Marie murmured, "I apologise for my outburst, I just"-

"It's alright, Marie, I'll buy a special box for you, of course, urgh, it's hard to reach, even for me"-

"YOU IDIOT! FREAK OF NATURE, VODKA LOVING…. urgh! Go on, keep talking- hey!"

"And the heart shaped one for…. Helena," Bayman whispered, staring at the heart-shaped box, "you know, I like Helena, I should've admitted it earlier, I realised how much I really did miss her when she was gone"-

"Bayman? I took the phone from Marie…I didn't realise she was your psychiatrist." Bayman could hear the awkward laugh from Helena, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"Helena!" Bayman raised his voice a little in the store, people hearing, especially a _certain someone_ , "I need to go, bye!"

"Nice," Ayane appeared from another aisle, Hayate beside her, "when's the wedding?"

"I-I don't know!" Bayman threw the chocolates into the cart and ran to the aisle, the cashier being…Naotora Ii? "You again? Did you get fired as a nurse or something? Why are you in France?" Naotora scanned the items, dodging the question.

"Want anything special written on this heart-shaped one? And this rabbit one?"

"I'll…write them myself," Bayman took a pen from the counter, scribbled the names and paid for the chocolates, "thanks, bye."

…

"Congratulations, Helena!" Bass shouted, "you got that grump dump to stop being cranky, eh? Now he's head-over-heels for ya!"

"I think it's adorable," Hitomi almost squealed with the word 'adorable', "he accidentally confessed to you! Are you going to say yes?"

"Can we just change the subject about that?" Marie yelled, "he just might be on his period and getting emotional about Lady Helena finally being back and well."

"I second that," Leon sighed, "oh wait, the ship's finally here! Does Miss Douglas give us permission to hop on board?"

"Of course," Helena said, "everyone is permitted to enter! And by that, I mean fighters only, though. Any fans will be instantly kicked off. I want to hold a little private party here to celebrate DOATEC coming back." Everyone cheered.

….

Bayman kept running through the busy crowds. _Helena…Helena… I need to see Helena!_ He knew where the small mansion was, and where the docks were… would Helena wait on him? He pushed away any fans that approached him (even for one small autograph) and his eye caught a small TV near a shop window.

" _Helena Douglas here!"_ Was she…livestreaming? It seemed so… unprofessional for the leader of DOATEC to do, as if she were running a family blog and not a huge company, " _I'm so excited to announce that all the fighters have gathered around the Freedom Survivor to attend this special party for DOATEC's big return! Everyone, chant with me, DOATEC! DOATEC!"_ The other fighters were chanting in the background. Bayman couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, lover boy, you shouldn't be so loud on the phone in a store, you know," a British accent whispered. Bayman turned around to see Christie with that tattoo guy…Rig, was it?

"Christie," Bayman's smile wiped off his face in an instant, "what are you doing here?"

"Spending Valentine's with Rig of course!" Christie seemed… really happy, "aren't you going to with Helena?"

"Well…I…uh… d-don't think I'd be able to"-

"IS THIS MOE?" Rig yelled/slurred, "who knew this big guy would be so timid, eh? Cu-tie-pie!" _Obviously intoxicated_ , Bayman thought.

"Hey, you two, leave him alone," those two ninjas from the supermarket had followed Bayman? Ugh.

"Oh look, Ayane and Hayate," Christie said, "I don't want to start anything, just let me and Rig have our fun, you know? Jeez!" Christie and Rig walked away.

"Hey, Bayman, you coming?" Hayate asked.

"To…to where?" Bayman was just making a fool of himself now.

"To the Freedom Survivor, dummy!" Ayane rolled her eyes, "they're waiting on you! What, are you having some sort of anxiety attack?"

"Seems like it," Hayate said, "he should be better when we get to the ship."

"I'm not"-

"Come on, Bayman," Ayane rolled her eyes once more, "don't waste any more time than you need to."

"Hmph," Bayman slowly followed them.

….

"What's taking Gayman and those ninjas so long?" Marie Rose sighed, "all the food's out and ready. L-Lady Helena!"

"What is it, Marie?" Helena smiled.

"Are you going to say yes?"

"I don't know," Everyone in the ship went silent, "well…he did care for me heavily, and he went under all that stress just so DOATEC wouldn't die out completely when I was gone…can I turn off the livestream now?"

"Yeah!" Brad Wong yelled, still surprisingly sober, "and let's go wild! I'll stick to soda, tonight, no wine…s-sadly."

"I'll be filming everything, anyway!" Mila yelled.

"LET'S PARTY TONIGHT!" Tina yelled, taking out her phone and blasting some crazy techno music, not many people joined in with the wild bunch (A.K.A, Brad, Tina, Zack, Lisa, Mila, Hitomi, Bass, Nyotengu and Marie) Everyone else was relatively calm, talking amongst themselves and helping their selves to the food and drinks.

"Ah, Helena, good to see you," Gen Fu almost bumped into Helena whilst getting some food, "we didn't have to dress up all fancy?"

"I did have a dress ready," Helena laughed, "but I was so excited to see the ship again that I went in casual clothes."

"And I don't blame you," Gen Fu took a bite of…escargot _? Interesting…texture_ , he thought, "when I got a phone call from the hospital of Mei Lin finally being able to get treatment, I went in my pyjamas to see her." Helena and Gen Fu had a bit of small talk, and everyone was doing their own thing at the party, but things went quiet when three fighters were accepted into the ship.

"Why's everything gone quiet?" Lisa asked, "hey, Hayabusa, how come you're quiet?"

"I was going to talk more but I'm thinking deeply…I'm curious to see how this unfolds," Hayabusa poured himself a glass of wine, "very curious."

"Not like you to be so interested in this sort of stuff," Lisa said, "I bet Kasumi made you watch a few romantic movies and you fell in love with them, eh?" Hayabusa nodded quietly, "well, never thought you'd admit to that… things are getting really silent now, let's listen in."

"The love interest's finally here," Hitomi whispered to Leifang, who almost blanked her out completely because she was focusing on the guy she stalks- I mean, admires and wants to defeat, "and Hayate's here! Hayate! Be my Valentine!" The two started to snuggle like the annoying couple you see in a café or restaurant.

"Quiet, isn't it?" Ayane grinned, "go on, Bayman, give Helena the gift. I'll hand out the chocolates you bought everyone."

"Gift, eh?" Zack asked, "on Valentine's day nonetheless! Bayman, bro, I got confidence in you!"

"You pretty much shouted that across the ship," Marie snickered.

"Kid, catch," Bayman threw a box of chocolates shaped like a rabbit's head to Marie, "enjoy." The box hit her head, much to Bayman's amusement.

"Headshot!" Leon shouted, a few fighters chuckling alongside.

"You deformed monster man!" Marie yelled, "thank you, it's my reward for having to deal with you!"

"You're welcome, you little sh- okay, to the point," Bayman stopped early, a few people shocked and giggling, "Helena, it's been hard to…do this… will you…be my…" Bayman took a deep breath and took out the heart-shaped chocolate box from the plastic bag, "this is ridiculous, just take it. It's not like it would work anyway"- The box of chocolates had dropped on the floor. Everyone was cheering as Helena's lips touched Bayman's.

"Lady Helena, you dropped the box!" Marie shouted. Everyone stopped cheering and started to talk amongst themselves again, mostly about the newly-formed relationship, "you know what, I'll pick it up. Lovey-dovey lovebirds." The two finally stopped kissing.

"Aren't you finally glad things are back to normal here?" Helena asked, embracing Bayman deeply.

"Of course," Bayman smiled, "hey, looks like Brad and Zack are singing karaoke, let's go listen to them and have a nice laugh. What do you think they'll be singing?"

"God knows," Helena laughed, "let's enjoy this night together, okay?"

"S-sure," Bayman was embarrassed at his stutter, "h-hey, that Spanish fangirl's recording us? How long has she been…uh…hey! How long have you been videoing?"

"Oops! Must have left this thing on again!" Mila winked and stopped recording.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE! YOU BETTER DELETE ALL THAT!" Bayman almost went after Mila, but Marie restrained him.

"Typical," Helena rolled her eyes, trying not to smile, "let her keep the footage, Bayman. I'd love to look over it again…"

*insert BW and Zack trying to sing this (think of this as like the ending credits, Zack and Brad singing this lmao) watch?v=IgIqozNWDek&t=10s *

 _I really hope you enjoyed, guys! There will be three alternative endings coming in about a week, A Leon ending, a non-romance ending (where Bayman is the Ultimate Matchmaker), and another romance ending with a character I'm keeping secret! Stay tuned!_

…

 _Victor Donovan watched over the party through a camera._

" _We will strike when the time is right," Victor Donovan said, "let them enjoy the party and give it a few days… MIST will succeed. Repeat after me, clone army, 'MIST will succeed', 'MIST will succeed'…"_


	10. (Leon ending)

_If you've skipped Chapter 9 (Helena ending) just to see Leon's ending, I'd recommend reading Chapter 9 up to the point where it says "_ _ **(this will be the part and forward that is alternated in the alternative endings)"**_ _as that where it continues for this alternative ending if you get me. For da Leon and Bayman shippers!_

"Not a very nice way to answer the phone, Marie," Bayman sighed, struggling to multitask with a phone and shopping cart, "I'll be a little late to the Freedom Survivor's arrival, I'm doing some shopping."

"Why phone me, you gay Russian?"

"Oh wow, what a great insult you have there," Bayman sighed, "anyways, homophobe, Happy Valentine's."

"Why are you phoning me about it, you baka moron?! Answer me! And I'm not homophobic!"

"Hmph, well I was thinking about buying chocolates for everyone, and I was going to phone Helena but apparently, her number's changed?"

"Yep, and I'm guessing Leon's did, too."

"How'd… how'd you know I was going to phone Leon?" Bayman was red in the face, thanking the gods that he was only talking to Marie over the phone and not face-to-face.

"You were too shy to phone Leon… right?" Marie sounded…overly-happy about this, "I mean, come on, this is the Leon ending, right?"

"Um… I don't know what you mean by that, but I have a reason to phone you," Bayman tried to make up a good excuse, "I have a new phone and I lost my old one and I forgot to ask him for his number"-

"I see, I understand," Marie said, "so, are you buying Helena any special chocolates? Hehe!"

"Yeah, of course, she loves caramel, right? I'll give her the caramel-based ones, you can have-hmm, this adorable rabbit-shaped one"-

"MORON! I'm not a kid!"

"Alright, kid"-

"DON'T"-

"Ugh…kid"-

"DO NOT… it is Marie Rose. That is my name. Anyways, are you getting a heart-shaped one for Leon?"

"You know what, sure, whatever. It won't work out, you know."

"I am the captain of this ship!" Marie yelled.

"Wha"-

"You won't understand obviously," Marie did this… witch-like laugh, "but…BAYMAN AND LEON, SITTING IN A TREE"- Bayman hung up _. I have no time for foolish people like her_ , Bayman thought. He carried enough boxes of chocolates for the whole cast, and headed to the cashier.

"Naotora? What the hell are you doing in France?" Bayman tried to get an answer out of her as she was putting the chocolates into the bags.

"Would you like anything written on this heart-shaped one? Or this rabbit one?" _Not a single 'sorry'_ , _and she seems tired,_ Bayman thought, _I guess this line of work doesn't suit to her standards._

"I'll write them myself," Bayman said, quickly scribbled the names on the special boxes, paid, and left.

…

"Marie, that was kind of…rude, you know?" Helena said when she was entering the ship along with the rest of the cast, "announcing that out loud, putting the phone on loud-speaker… Leon's been awfully quiet."

"Oh god, my bad," Marie murmured, "I…I knew it was a mistake to hire me"-

"No, no," Helena said, "no one's perfect, plus you also double as a bodyguard if Bayman's too busy trying to get his revenge as usual… I know you tend to get hyper around the thought of- hey Marie, don't cry!" Helena tried to console Marie, who was _probably_ faking it.

"Yo! Leon!" Zack was almost jumping with joy. _If Bayman likes Leon, I have a higher chance with Helena! I gotta set Leon up!_ "That lil' demon can't shut her mouth, can she? Oh, come on, cheer up, you've got someone for Valentine's eh? I'll help you!"

"I guess," Leon whispered, "it's just…shocking news? I don't know, um…" Everyone walked to the main area of the Freedom Survivor.

"It's so beautiful," Helena whispered, letting go of Marie and started to stare at the black and white monochrome design, all the buffet tables set out with scrumptious food, large lava lamps at each corners of the room, and a bunch of two-seated tables, "Zack…you did all this for me?"

"Yeah, babe- Helena- I mean Helena. Heh…" Zack tried to cover his face, "I really didn't mean to call you that, I swear!" A couple of giggles from people around the ship. _Man, I messed up,_ Zack thought.

"Well, I'm not too bothered," Helena giggled, "I wonder where the star of the show is, you supported him heavily, didn't you?"

"Hope he's okay, you don't think he's…too embarrassed to come? But I don't want him to be too embarrassed to come! I mean it's canon, baby! He's gotta confess!" Zack squealed a little, "It'll be the best day of my life!" Zack's eyes widened behind those sunglasses. _Sh**, sh**,_ Zack thought, _that last part came out wrong…I meant because it would give mean a higher chance with Helena…urgh! Why am I so awkward today?_

"Oh, another fujoshi," Mila rolled her eyes, "wait, do male fujoshis exist?"

"They have to!" Marie grinned, "didn't know Zack was into yaoi, you know"-

"I am not!" Zack yelled, and he wasn't being tsundere or anything, yaoi legitimately scared him, but he had absolutely nothing against two guys, so there was no issue with this, "I shall say no further on this matter."

Helena giggled a little. "Just be yourself, Zack," Helena whispered, "I like the occasional yaoi or yuri once in a while"-

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Leon yelled, "can we all just enjoy the party for now? Or talk about your yaoi and yuri, whatever that means."

"You know what it means, Leon," Marie grinned, "if you didn't, why would you suddenly go 'EVERYBODY STOP' at the mention of it?" To her surprise, Leon just ignored Marie and went to go talk to the others. Everyone relaxed, picked at the food on the buffet, waiting for Bayman and a few others to arrive.

…

Bayman left the shop with bags full of chocolates., pushing through the huge crowds to get to the docks on time. _They'd never leave me_ , he thought, _right? I need to see everyone, and especially Leon!_ He managed to get into a small space with fewer people there. They were all looking at a small TV in a corner shop. He shoved past annoying fans that even wanted just one autograph to look at what was happening on the TV.

"Helena Douglas, here!" Was she…live streaming? It seemed so…unprofessional for the leader of DOATEC to do, as if she were running a family blog and not a huge company, "I'm so excited to announce that all the fighters have gathered around the Freedom Survivor to attend this special party for DOATEC's big return! Everyone, chant with me. DOATEC! DOATEC!" The other fighters were chanting in the background. Bayman couldn't help but smile. He then realised how long everyone would be waiting for him and he headed to the docks, which were about ten minutes away.

The crowds had disappeared and Bayman started to heavily think about how this would go. Is Leon even into guys? Even worse…could Leon be homophobic? He didn't seem like it…but he couldn't judge a book by its cover…

"Hey, lover boy," a British accent whispered. Bayman turned around to see Christie with that tattoo guy…Rig, was it?

"Christie," Bayman glared into her eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"Spending Valentine's with Rig of course!" Christie seemed…too happy, "aren't you going to with Helena?"

"Well…no," Bayman said, "single on Valentine's as usual..." Bayman did an awkward giggle, he turned around to walk away but that Rig guy touched his shoulder, "what the hell do you want?"

"I see a heart-shaped chocolate box in that plastic bag," Rig said, "I think you are lying…who have you got in mind?"

"Why should I tell you?" Bayman asked.

 _Get Ready, Fi-_

Bayman dropped the bag to fight, but Rig picked up the bag and looked inside.

"To…Leon," Rig grinned, "oh my…Christie! I think I know why Bayman rejected your advances when you were partners!"

"Give it back!" Bayman yelled.

"And this bunny shaped one is for the pancake!" Christie laughed.

"Why did you call Marie 'Pancake', I don't get it"-

"Never mind," Christie said, "you're done for, Bayman."

"No, he's not!" A voice shouted. Two figures came running up to Christie and Rig… it was Hayate and Ayane.

"Oh, my god, it's the two ninjas," Christie said, "look, just leave us in peace, we don't want to start anything…yet." Christie took out a smoke bomb and both her and Rig vanished.

"Bayman, follow us to the docks," Ayane said, "we don't want you to waste any more time."

…

Everyone was sitting at two-seated tables, chatting and brining plates of food to their tables. It really was a relaxing party, and nobody went all-out. Marie was sitting with Honoka.

"Honokaaaaaaaaaaaa," Marie whispered, "Bayman's coming soon… he's going to ask Leon…"

"W-what about it?" Honoka asked, "do you think Leon will say no?"

"I'll say yes," Leon said, overhearing them from the table behind them.

"SQUEE!" Marie stood up and then 'fainted'. Three people entered the Freedom Survivor.

"Hayate!" Hitomi shouted, "sit here!"

"Happy Valentine's, Hitomi," Hayate said and pecked Hitomi on the cheek. Ayane took out a spare seat and sat with Kasumi, Lisa and Hayabusa.

"Hey," Ayane said, "breaking the norms here with four seats instead of two, eh?"

"Single life forever!" Lisa held up her glass to do 'cheers' with everyone at the table.

"Cheers!" the four said in unison

"You're finally here, Bayman," Helena said, sitting at a table with Zack, "take a seat, will you?"

"Don't worry about the chocolates," Ayane took the bags of the regular chocolates off of Bayman, "you should give out the special ones individually."

"I will," Bayman rolled his eyes, and took out the bunny-shaped chocolate box and approached Marie and realised she was lying down, "oh she's dead." Bayman threw the chocolate box onto Marie's face.

"I AM NOT DEAD YOU BAKA MORON!" Marie yelled, the box muffling her voice a little, "LADY HELENA HE BULLIED ME!" As Bayman walked away she stood up and held the box, "Honoka, we got free chocolates to share, yay!"

"I thought you were mad at Bayman." Honoka said.

"I AM BUT HE GAVE ME CHOCOLATES SO I AM SLIGHTLY LESS MAD."

"My bad," Bayman said, "you know, Helena, I thought you and Zack could share this box of caramel chocolates." Bayman winked at Helena from afar, approached the table, "it's my gift for partially ruining DOATEC, I guess."

"Oh, come on Bayman," Zack said, "get more confidence in yourself bro!" Zack's voice turned into a loud, obvious whisper, "you need to be confident for Leon!" Bayman flushed slightly and nodded, taking the heart shaped box of chocolates out of the plastic bag, he looked around to see if anyone was staring at him, but they weren't, they were too busy in their own conversations, but Bayman didn't see that, he felt as if everyone was staring.

"Bayman," Leon said, "I saved this seat for you. And nobody's staring, I can tell you're obviously panicking about this…"

"I know, I know…" Bayman took a huge deep breath and placed the chocolates on the table, "I don't want any, they're all for you."

"Not even if I feed you one myself?" Leon ripped open the box.

"Not even that," Bayman sighed, "why so cheesy? Is it because it's Valentine's- _L-Leon!_?!"

"Say 'aaah'," Leon was holding the chocolate and had this… strange grin with eyes that were almost hypnotising Bayman's into doing what he said, "come on, it's orange-flavoured chocolate, your favourite." _HOW DOES HE REMEMBER_ _THAT,_ Bayman thought, _WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL?!_

" _A-ah…"_ Bayman opened his mouth for a split second then grabbed the chocolate off Leon and ate it by himself, "thanks for that but you can finish the rest of the box, okay?"

"Okay, that was pretty cheesy of me," Leon said. Bayman swore he heard Marie Rose squealing in the background.

"Marie, come on, it's rude to stare!" Honoka said.

"She's obviously hyper off all those chocolates," Leon said, "ignore her. How about we get up and sing some karaoke"-

"I WANT TO SING!" Marie shouted, "what song should I sing? I want to sing… for Honoka."

"Gay Bar by Electric Six," Bayman grinned.

"WHAT, NO! STOP SHIPPING ME AND HONOKA YOU BAKA!"

"Do it and I'll kiss Leon," Bayman said. _God, did I just say that out loud_ , Bayman thought? _I don't want to kiss him, what am I saying?!_

"Oh wow," Bass said, sitting with Mila, Brad and Eliot (barely anyone was actually sitting in tables of two, wow) "I prefer the Helena ending."

"I want a driiiink!" Brad yelled, "I hate being sober…zzz…" Brad had fallen asleep.

"Will he be okay?" Mila asked, "will this make him nerfed at all?"

"Yeah," Eliot said, "if he can at least go a week without being drunk I'll be really proud of him. And no, he won't be uh, 'nerfed' whatever that means."

"Bless the guy," Bass said, "back in the fourth tournament he was a state but look at him now, eh?"

"Can you stop breaking the fourth wall?" Ayane shouted, slightly tipsy… but shouting made her sound worse than she really was.

"Well, they're all obviously drunk," Leon said, "let's save Marie the humiliation."

"What do you mean by- mmph!" Leon's lips were surprisingly soft, it wasn't a kiss that was too long nor too short, it was just perfect. Bayman looked around to see if anyone was staring.

"Bayman, nobody's staring," Leon said.

"Except for me!" Marie shouted, "it's canon! Fully one hundred percent canon!"

"Except Marie," Leon laughed, "but…hey, Hitomi and Hayate are singing karaoke! Should we listen to them? I heard they're good."

"Eh, why not," Bayman said, "this was an…eventful day, wasn't it?" Leon and Bayman sat back down, listening to Hitomi and Hayate's surprisingly near-professional voices as they shared the chocolates together on the table.

"So…you did want to share after all," Leon said.

"W-what's your problem? I was just…shy, that's all!"

(Insert Hayate and Hitomi singing That Song by Amaranthe (because it's good why not))

…

 _Victor Donovan watched over through a camera._

" _What an… interesting ending," Donovan said, "I rooted for him to go with Helena, but hey, we can't all get what we want, right? But for now, let them enjoy the party and give it a few days… MIST will succeed. Repeat after me, clone army, 'MIST will succeed', 'MIST will succeed'"_

 _ **I hope you guys liked this alternative ending, I have two more endings to go, the No-Romance ending (where Bayman becomes the Ultimate Matchmaker) and a secret romance ending with someone else, and feel free to guess who is the secret romance ending is in the reviews.**_


	11. (Non-Romance ending)

_If you've skipped Chapter 9 (Helena ending) just to see the No Romance ending, I'd recommend reading Chapter 9 up to the point where it says "_ _ **(this will be the part and forward that is alternated in the alternative endings)"**_ _as that where it continues for this alternative ending if you get me. Bayman becomes a matchmaker in this ending! Bayman be a strong, independent man who don't need no woman or man.  
Ships included here are  
Marie x Honoka  
Ayane x Eliot  
Hayate x Hitomi  
Jann Lee x Rig  
Helena x Zack  
Hayabusa x Kasumi (kind of)  
Christie x Rig_

"Not a very nice way to answer the phone, Marie," Bayman said, struggling to multitask with a phone and shopping cart "I'll be late to the Freedom Survivor's arrival, I'm doing some shopping."

"Why phone me, you gay Russian?"

"Are you sure _I'm_ the gay one here?"

"What?"

"What."

"Bayman I was kidding"-

"I know. Me too." Silence…

"WHY ARE YOU SO AWKWARD ON THE PHONE YOU BAKA MORON?!"

"If you're going to say 'baka', speak to me in Japanese you weeaboo scrub. We both _know_ it, we _can_ speak it, pick 'baka' or 'moron' and stick to it." More silence…

"WHY ARE YOU PHONING ME?!" Marie was obviously furious. This was fun.

"Well, I was going to phone Helena, but her number changed, correct? So, I decided to talk to you about Valentine's Day instead, you know, since you're Helena's servant and all"-

"I hate hearing you so happy on the phone, you better buy me something good for dealing with you whilst Helena went missing."

"On it," Bayman said, "have you got anyone in mind for Valentine's day?"

"Y-yeah…" Marie took her voice to a whisper, "I'm not telling you who it is"-

"It's Honoka."

"W-why do you always think it's _her_ , you weirdo? Are you ignoring me?! Fine, it is! What do you want from me?!"

"I have a great idea. How about I buy the box saying To Honoka; From Marie and you give me the money back the next day"-

"That would be…great. T-t-thank you!" Marie instantly hung up. Just as Bayman reached for the box, he instantly got another phone call.

"Hello, Bayman," It was Helena, "can I ask you of something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Marie told me about how you helped her with Honoka… if it's not too much, could you help me with…um…Zack? I got him a box of chocolates which was mostly nuts. I was about to give him it, but before I could open it, he told me about his severe allergy and I ran into the bathroom."

"That sucks," Bayman said, "the thing is, I'm buying boxes for everyone, I don't know if I have enough, surely you can apologise to him and enjoy the night without needing to give chocolates, you know? You shouldn't get embarrassed over something so small like that. Get out of there. Listen here, I know you love caramel, right? I'll buy you caramel chocolates. Zack can get one with no nuts. Just…enjoy your night together."

"Thanks, Bayman," Helena said, "we'll all be waiting for you." Helena hung up.

Bayman sighed heavily and finally collected all the chocolates and headed to the register. He noticed who the cashier was.

"Naotora? What are you doing in France?" Naotora avoided the questions and scanned all the items.

"Would you like anything written on this heart-shaped one? Or this rabbit one? O-or even this one?"

"I'll write them myself," Bayman said, and handed over just enough Euros, "did you get fired as a nurse or something?"

"Have a nice day," Naotora said. Bayman rolled his eyes and left the shop.

…

Everyone entered the Freedom Survivor.

"Well, Helena…" Zack grinned and opened the newly decorated doors. They weren't old, dark-brown and wooden. They had been revamped so it looked more modern. Beautiful classical music was playing in the background.

"It's so beautiful," Helena whispered, and started to stare at the black and white monochrome design, all the buffet tables set out with scrumptious food, large lava lamps at each corners of the room, and a bunch of two-seated tables, "Zack…you did all this for me?"

"Yeah, babe- Helena- I mean Helena. Heh…" Zack tried to cover his face, "I really didn't mean to call you that, I swear!" A couple of giggles from people around the ship. _Man, I messed up,_ Zack thought.

"Well, I'm not too bothered," Helena giggled, "I wonder where the star of the show is, you supported him heavily, didn't you?"

"He's gone shopping," Marie sighed, "he's buying chocolates for everyone."

"Oh, he doesn't have to," Helena said, "why does he want to, anyway?"

"I guess it's because he wants to 'apologise' for being head of DOATEC."

"I guess we can't stop him from giving out free chocolates," Hitomi laughed a little, "Hayate and Ayane aren't here yet, either."

"I should start livestreaming this!" Mila shouted, "everyone should just relax, or go wild, and have the most fun of their lives, as a celebration for DOATEC's restoration, eh? I'll give the camera to you, Helena. Heck, this is so talked about right now, the stream might appear on TV!"

"LET'S PARTY TONIGHT!" Tina yelled, taking out her phone and blasting some crazy techno music, not many people joined in with the wild bunch (A.K.A, Brad, Tina, Zack, Lisa, Mila, Hitomi, Bass, Nyotengu and Marie) Everyone else was relatively calm, talking amongst themselves and helping their selves to the food and drinks, sitting at the two-seated tables and relaxing. Everyone was waiting for the star of the show, as Helena started talking to the camera about the party.

…

Bayman kept running through the busy crowds. He knew where the small mansion was, and where the docks were. He pushed away any fans that approached him (even for one small autograph) and his eye caught a small TV near a shop window.

" _Helena Douglas here!"_ Was she…livestreaming? It seemed so… unprofessional for the leader of DOATEC to do, as if she were running a family blog and not a huge company, " _I'm so excited to announce that all the fighters have gathered around the Freedom Survivor to attend this special party for DOATEC's big return! Everyone, chant with me, DOATEC! DOATEC!"_ The other fighters were chanting in the background. Bayman couldn't help but smile.

"Got anyone special for Valentine's day?" Bayman felt a familiar British accent whisper into his ear.

"What are you doing here in France?" Bayman turned around, and saw Christie with Rig.

"Spending Valentine's with him!" Christie grinned, "are you sure you don't have anyone? I see a heart-shaped chocolate box in that bag."

"Oh, it's not from me," Bayman said, "I"-

"Excuses, excuses!" Rig snatched the bag from Bayman.

"Give it back!" Bayman yelled.

"To…Honoka?" Rig asked, "Bayman, I'm calling the cops."

"It's from Marie"-

"Totally," Christie said, " _totally_ from Marie."

"If your boyfriend who has tattoos smarter than himself could use his brain properly, it says 'from Marie' on the other side."

"Ooft, Rig, you just got _roasted_!" Christie yelled and burst out laughing. _Presumably tipsy_ , Bayman thought, "Rig and I are going to kick your"-

"You drunkards will not start anything," Bayman heard someone…Ayane? He turned around and saw her and her ninja brother Hayate.

"Look, okay," Rig stumbled upon his words, "it's Valentine's Day, so we'll give you a pass until we're a little more…sober." Rig and Christie paced their walking away from the three. Christie threw some sort of potion at Bayman, causing him to cough, "this will make things entertaining."

"I don't know what that potion did, but…Bayman, come on," Hayate said, "we don't want to waste any more time on the others waiting, do we?"

"Sure," Bayman said with the most emotion he'd ever put on in his life, walking to the docks with Ayane and Hayate. The sun was setting, it was a beautiful view as Bayman strolled along-

"Bayman, catch up," Ayane said, "you're walking like some clumsy four-year-old, what did Christie do back there?"

"This is why you don't have anyone for Valentine's Ayane," Bayman rolled his eyes, "how impolite. You're such a buzzkill!" Bayman walked ahead of them, his head held up high.

"What? Have _you_ got anyone for Valentine's Day?" Hayate asked, "well, tell me."

"At least I'm aware of the reason why I don't," Bayman stopped walking.

"No need to get dramatic over such a girly thing for you, anyway," Ayane said, "I'm asking Eliot, okay?! Hayate's already got his chocolates for Hitomi."

"Knew it," Bayman grinned.

"…What?"

"Does that make it… canon?"

"Cannons?" Ayane tilted her head.

"All my ships are alive!" Bayman turned around, "it's honestly… a great feeling!"

"Just ignore him, Ayane," Hayate said, "keep walking. I think Christie broke him. Cannons and ships? What is he, a pirate?"

" _You_ just don't get it," Bayman stood proudly, hands on his hips, "keep walking, ninjas. I will catch up later."

"Right, okay," Ayane and Hayate quickened their walking pace, "we've got to warn the other about Bayman."

…

Helena sat at a table with Zack. They didn't need to ask or announce anything, they knew they were each other's Valentine's.

"I'm so glad you did this for me, Zack," Helena said, "everything's going so peaceful… it's such a relief. My stomach hurts a lot since MIST gave me that out-of-date food, though. I might need more rest than usual."

"I can help you with that, Helena."

"Zack, wha"-

"WAIT, NO, WHAT I MEANT WAS"- Zack was cut off by Helena's giggling.

"Don't worry about it, Zack, relax and be yourself. You stressed yourself enough with the whole redecoration of the ship, you knew exactly what I liked. Now let's finally enjoy this calmness"-

"Everyone!" Ayane shouted as she and Hayate ran onto the ship, "something's happened to Bayman!"

"In God's name, what now?" Tina sighed, "can't we just have some relaxation?"

"Hayate!" Hitomi stood up from her third-wheel seat with Jann Lee and Leifang (Leifang had just gotten rejected so Hitomi was trying to calm Leifang down), "get me out of this third wheel madness!" A huge kiss happened that made half the room cringe, and half the room cheer.

"Now that Hitomi's not interrupting, I can get my word clear," Jann Lee stood up, "I have no interest in you. The person I am interested in was barred from this ship despite being a fighter." Jann Lee casually walked out.

"OKAY!" Ayane yelled, "but that's not our issue! Christie threw a potion at Bayman and he's been acting strange, talking about ships, and cannons? He asked if I was 'cannon' with someone?"

"Ayane," Marie Rose stood up from her table with Honoka, "your dialogue of the word is spelled with two N's, and it hurts me on the inside."

"Canon," Ayane sighed, "better?"

"Better." Marie smirked, "now that we've stopped breaking the fourth wall… did Christie throw some sort of…fangirl potion at Bayman? He's shipping everyone? Wait…" The whole room went silent. "BAYMAN SHIPS EVERYONE? Like, Ayane, he said, all that? FOR ONCE, CHRISTIE DID SOMETHING GOOD!"

"Oh no…" Hayate said, "well, at least we warned them. We need to know how long this potion lasts for"- Bayman walked silently onto the ship, "is it over?"

"Sure, let's go with that," Bayman grinned, "I'm here, everyone. Oh, Leifang, by the way, Jann Lee found someone else, but he got rejected too, oops. Walked by it."

"Who was it?" Leifang asked, "tell me! You intoxicated freak!"

"Rig, I think," Bayman sighed, carrying the plastic bags and placing on the ground. He picked up the heart-shaped box and handed it to Marie.

"BAYMAN, WHAT THE HELL!?" Zack yelled, most of the fighters shocked, a few booing at Bayman.

"You've all got the wrong idea," Bayman shouted, surprisingly calm, as if he was announcing something.

"BAKA, WHY'D YOU HAND IT TO ME LIKE THIS?!" Marie yelled, and turned to Mila, "IS THIS STILL STREAMING?" Mila quickly turned off the livestream.

"Bayman, what is going on here?" Helena looked furious. Her expression looked surprisingly…scary.

"It's to Honoka, but Marie has to give it herself." Bayman smiled slightly, "she's not a kid anymore." Everyone in the room sighed of relief, except for Marie, who was even more furious.

"I THOUGHT…URGH!" Marie went red with embarrassment and handed the box to Honoka, "take it." Marie ran off.

"Marie! Don't run off! This is wonderful!" Honoka struggled to catch up with Marie.

"It's time to stop, Bayman," Helena sighed.

"No, it's not," Bayman placed a hand on his face and posed like a villain, "I am the Ultimate Matchmaker."

"The potion's getting worse," Brad said, "hey Bayman, who am I with today? If you're the Ultimate Matchmaker?! Tell me!"

"Eliot."

"WHAT?"

"Platonically."

"Thank god," Brad sighed. Everyone went to doing their own thing at the party, but they were a lot quieter, in fear of the under-controlled Bayman. Kasumi, Hayabusa, Ayane and Eliot all gathered around a table, bringing extra seats so it was a four-seated table instead of two.

"How do we get rid of this?" Kasumi asked.

"The antidote for the potion?" Ayane murmured, "no idea. It can't be permanent though, can it?"

"It's not like he's killing or harming anyone," Hayate said.

"You never know," Eliot murmured, "I'm going to check on Brad and Gen Fu. You could ask Lisa, right? After all, she worked for those guys."

"I'll go and ask." Kasumi stood up and almost ran into Bayman. "You didn't hear that, did you?"

"I did," Bayman said. Awkward silence, "everyone should be getting their chocolates soon. Just after this one drink…"

"Is that it? Are you not mad?"

"Nah." Bayman went back to pouring a third glass of wine, "you do what you do, I guess. I'm just glad Helena's back." Kasumi walked up to Lisa and asked about a possible antidote.

"He's still the same person, he's not mind-controlled or anything," Lisa said, "he will just have a tendency for match-making. There is no antidote, but the potion is not permanent."

"I see," Kasumi returned to the table and returned the news. Nyotengu had replaced Eliot's seat.

"Oh, it's Kasumi!" Nyotengu said in a boisterous voice, "that was some drama with Marie and Honoka, don't you think? They're absolutely adorable!" Nyotengu leaned closer to Kasumi and whispered, "want to see some private messages between Bayman and I, a couple hours before the party?"

"You guys are friends? Don't tell me he's a… client."

"Nope, we just have a lot in common." Nyotengu showed Kasumi the messages.

 _XFemaleTenguX -_ _Can I ask something? Xoxoxxox_

 _the_real_bayman – what now? i'm going to shop soon._

 _XFemaleTenguX – Who are your favourite pairings? xoxoxox_

 _the_real_bayman – fictional pairings? don't know then._

 _XFemaleTenguX – No I mean the fighters xoxoxoxox_

 _the_real_bayman – think helena and zack are dating + kasumi and hayabusa, eliot has a crush on ayane._

 _XFemaleTenguX – What about Marie and Honoka? Xoxoxox_

 _the_real_bayman – lol._

 _XFemaleTenguX – Is that a yes or no? x_

 _the_real_bayman – yee.  
yes* _

"And this was before he took the potion or however he got it, I'm pretty sure," Nyotengu said, "he's always been a shipper. The potion just made him more open about it."

"Me and Hayabusa?" Kasumi murmured, "and I doubt he's a shipper like you."

"What about me?" Hayabusa asked. Ayane looked over the phone. Nyotengu was too slow to pull the phone away.

"WHO SAID THAT ABOUT ELIOT HAVING A CRUSH ON ME?!" she yelled. Multiple people put their hands up, including Eliot himself, "why are multiple people putting their hands up?"

"Cause we _all_ said it," Tina said, slightly tipsy, "wait, Eliot, why are you putting your hand up?"

"B-because, I…" Eliot blushed and hid behind Brad who was speaking with, "what do I say?"

"How should I know?" Brad asked, "be yourself…kid…zzzz" Brad had fallen asleep.

"Eliot," Ayane said, "it's fine…we'll talk after the party, okay?"

"O-okay…" Eliot said, "do you want to dance?" Ayane nodded.

"Talking about dance…" Zack pointed to a DJ turntable, "let's turn this up some more!" Everyone cheered.

Everyone danced and went crazy all night, and the potion that Christie threw at Bayman eventually wore off. Marie Rose, Jann Lee and Honoka never appeared, and the loud music, strobe lights and strange dance trends were a bit too much for Bayman, so he decided to go rest in his room.

"Bayman!" Leon yelled over the loud Lyre Le Temps song (Swing Machine) being played, "where are you going?!"

"To bed!" Bayman yelled back, "this is tiring me out!"

"Won't you join him? Leeeeeeeeeeeon!?" Nyotengu was drunk as anything and was hugging against Leon but he pushed her off, "Leon and Bayman sitting in a treeeee!"

"I'M LIVESTREAMING AGAIN, WOOHOO!" Mila yelled.

"I FEEL BAD THAT THE VIEWERS AREN'T HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tina yelled, "YA'LL SHOULD SIGN UP FOR THE SIXTH TOURNAMENT!"

"Let's get out of here," Leon said.

…

Bayman and Leon finally entered the spare room. Two plain beds, unpainted walls, a small TV with a PlayStation 4 and a PlayStation VR.

"That was way too much," Leon said, "hey Bayman, you have a PlayStation VR in this unfinished room?"

"Don't ask," Bayman said, "it's relaxing, I guess. It's great to talk to you again"-

"Bayman," Leon said, "press your ear against the wall." Bayman did just exactly that.

"Honoka, shut up! Those chocolates were not intended to be romantic, baka!" Bayman giggled slightly, "WAIT, IS HE LISTENING IN?"

"Shut up Swedish Chef I'm trying to sleep!" Bayman yelled, him and Leon bursting out laughing. They also heard someone giggling from under the second spare bed in the room. "I knew this room was haunted." Leon looked under the bed.

"Kokoro?"

"No, please!" Kokoro cried, "I had to leave MIST! I had to leave my mother, you don't understand, don't kill me! Jann Lee snuck me in during all that dancing!"

"We understand," Bayman said, "I'll get Marie to go get Helena." Bayman left the room and knocked on the other spare room where Marie and Honoka were, "you're not doing kissing stuff? Can I come in?"

"BAYMAN SHUT UP! I'VE SEEN YOUR MESSAGES WITH BIRD LADY!" Bayman was unfazed by this.

"I'll take that as a no," Bayman said, "Kokoro's been hiding in the other spare room and I'm tired and dizzy, go get Helena when you're ready."

…

After a couple of minutes of Bayman and Leon talking (and making terrible impressions of the Swedish Chef when Marie got shouty with Honoka), and Bayman eventually falling asleep on Leon's shoulder, Helena had come in with Zack.

"She's under the other bed," Leon shoved Bayman off him, "she's too scared to move."

"Kokoro!" Helena said, crying, "please come out from under there, I'm so glad you're safe." Helena was so elated that nothing bad had happened to Kokoro whilst she was at MIST, "how about the four of us go back to the main area now that everyone's calmed down a little, and you can start staying here?"

"I'd…" Kokoro managed to come out from under the bed, "I'd love to." The four went back to the area while Bayman rested for the night. Things were finally back to normal…sort of.

…

 _I know this one was the longest, but because it was a non-romance ending, I wanted to add a little more to it. This is honestly my favourite one out of three because it seems the most likely out of the three, and I put the most time into this one. Hope you guys enjoy, and keep your seats buckled for the Secret Romance ending on April 1_ _st_ _!_

…

 _Victor Donovan watched over the party through a camera._

" _Everyone's getting romantic this Valentine's, and it's a cute sight to see, and Kokoro has succumbed to DOATEC, after my son rejected that pesky Jann Lee he decided to go help Kokoro enter the docked ship…urgh... We will strike DOATEC when the time is right," Victor Donovan said, "let them enjoy the party and give it a few days… MIST will succeed. Repeat after me, clone army, 'MIST will succeed', 'MIST will succeed'…"_


	12. (Secret Romance Ending)

_My apologies._

 _I was going to make an April Fool's Joke, but I'd like to end the alternative endings here. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I am going to make a more serious story in the future to see what kind of feedback I get, thank you for reading DOATEC's New Leader, the fact I started it in 2015 and ended it in 2017 is stunning and how my writing is improving over the years with more practice (kind of?). DOATEC's New Leader was basically fodder for my writer's block with my original stories, but I will have a more serious story coming up this year, and I will not treat it like fodder. Please stay tuned._


	13. Chapter 13

Just testing something here. This chapter doesn't exist. Ignore it m8


End file.
